


Principal Harrow Meets Vanessa Harrow

by Just_A_Face



Series: Sycamore Falls: A Wondrous Sexual History [2]
Category: Family Feud - Taboolicious (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Beaches, Best Friends, Breast Sucking, Brother/Sister Incest, Chocolate Sauce, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Introspection, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Clit, Large Cock, MILFs, Mommy Kink, Mother/Son Incest, Mother/daughter incest, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Principal/Student Relationship, Public Sex, Public Speaking, Strap-On, Sushi, Swimsuits, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Ass Pussy, Whipped Cream, breast feeding, cum sharing, handjob, hotel room, hotelsex, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Face/pseuds/Just_A_Face
Summary: Vanessa Harrow is the principal of the Sycamore Falls Institute. She has grown the school from a tiny private school to a prestigious academy.But to many people, she's the indomitable Principal Harrow instead of just Vanessa, with her own needs and wants.Vanessa looks to scratch those itches, but wonders if she could be doing something different to get more of what she wants. She starts to wonder if being known as Principal Harrow will forever define her.There's only one way to find out, and that's to intimately ask as many people as she can.
Relationships: Josh Harrow/Jane Harrow, Vanessa Harrow/Adam Villard, Vanessa Harrow/Gina Matlock, Vanessa Harrow/Jane Harrow, Vanessa Harrow/Jane Harrow/Josh Harrow, Vanessa Harrow/Josh Harrow, Vanessa Harrow/Roxy Scott, Vanessa Harrow/Valerie Scott
Series: Sycamore Falls: A Wondrous Sexual History [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Vanessa & Adam's Detention Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



Vanessa sighed as her eyes scanned the report. Financially, the Sycamore Falls Institute had plenty of revenue. The state didn’t pay them much, but she knew that for a long time. When she first stepped in as principal for the Institute, she cursed the petty amount; she even thought about making the Institute a public school, just so ensure they had enough money to pay the faculty and staff at least a somewhat reliable amount; in the early years, they had to truly stretch every penny they had.

But as Vanessa’s eyes skipped down the report to the Institute’s various accounts, and she saw the number of zeroes they had, she smiled. Staying a private school proved to be the most difficult way to start, but once they got going, she knew she made the right choice.

They had donations from a few wealthy parents (who “requested” a wing or a studio named after them), they held plenty of rallies and fundraisers, and they had even secured a few grants from some federal initiatives to improve their already stellar STEM program. All that without even getting into the revenue they earned from tuition.

Yes, being a private school proved to be the wise decision. The downside, however, proved to be that she could never really relax about their finances. Staying private meant at any moment, something could go wrong, and they’d be short a few ten thousand dollars at best.

 _High risks,_ Vanessa thought, _high rewards_.

Dammit, she needed to find a few more sources of revenue if she wanted to lower the tuition cost in the next few years. No one should go broke trying to give their child a great education.

“Yet another reason I worry for the future of this country,” she groaned, leaning back in her chair.

She had to find more money so she could lower tuition, encourage more parents to send their children to the Institute. She could do it right now, if she wanted, but that would mean an influx of students. That meant class sizes would increase, possibly into unwanted ratios. So to handle more students, she needed more teachers. That meant more salaries, medical insurance, and the myriad of benefits that she believed every working person should get.

 _That_ would push their finances into the red.

A butterfly flaps, a hurricane is born.

“Ugh, I shouldn’t have pushed this off during Spring Break,” Vanessa groaned. She held her head in her hand, and felt her eyelids droop lower.

But what a Spring Break…! Brunch damn near every day with Emma and Gina, they even went to another club! And of course, she got to ride Emma’s big, fat cock. She rode Emma more than Gina did, and Gina was her sister!

Vanessa’s eyes grew hazy as her memory of the past week overtook her. Emma, oh so wonderful Emma, finally learning just how fucking hot she was. Her breasts, just a little bigger than hers, and the wonderful mother’s milk they continued to pump out. Vanessa felt some kinship with Emma because of that; her own massive mammaries still made milk, but not as much as Emma’s bust did. Emma had to damn near milk herself everyday just to keep them from getting swollen!

Oh, and how did she help Emma with that. Her and Gina had to have drunk a gallon of warm, sweet milk straight from Emma’s teat each. The warmth, the semi-sweet taste similar to melted ice cream in both taste and texture, and not the overly sugary ice cream, but real, small batch, hand-churned vanilla ice cream…

And that wasn’t even counting all the times Vanessa had sucked Emma’s overactive cock. Having two sets of hormones must’ve given Emma an overactive set of balls; she came just as much as a teenage boy at the very peak of his puberty; maybe even a bit more!

Ooh, and how her cum tasted…salty and savory, the perfect complement to her breast milk. Vanessa could practically feel Emma dumping a load in her mouth right there and then; her mouth tingled as she imagined a load of hot Emma spunk shoot across her tongue. Her tongue twisted about in her mouth as she mentally imagined savoring the load of sperm, relishing the thick texture, the heat of it, and the tingly taste.

Not every woman loved eating cum, but Vanessa wasn’t every woman. Oh no, she loved having something in her mouth. She pictured kneeling in front of Emma, looking up at her fearsome tool, staring with apprehension as her heart beat faster. She could picture the thick shaft pulse in time with Emma’s heartbeat, drooling pre-cum that she lapped up. Thinner than cum, it danced across her tongue, teasing her with a taste of things yet to come.

She opened her mouth, and accepted Emma’s cock into her mouth. The musky, salty taste of Emma’s dick lit up the neurons of her brain. Vanessa didn’t need drugs or alcohol when she had a big, fat cock to suck.

Emma cooed as Vanessa sucked at the hard, throbbing member. She relished the meat stick, marveling that such a hard thing could have some give and take to it. She ran her tongue over Emma’s cock, dimpling the flesh, but never actually bending the mighty shaft.

Vanessa ground her knees together as she both imagined and remembered how Emma’s cock filled her mouth, poking at the back of her throat. She could feel her gag reflex trying to get her to stop, but she had long ago found a way to push through that particular hindrance.

And she had to take Emma deeper, she had to suck and savor the mighty shaft that would fuck her hard and long, that had just filled up her blood-related sister oh fuck wasn’t that just the hottest thing, she needed—

Vanessa’s head slipped through her hand. She jerked up on pure instinct, barely catching herself before she head-butted her desk. Blinking, Vanessa realized that she had started daydreaming so much, she actually started drooling. That got her head to nearly slip free.

“Ugh,” she winced, grabbing a tissue to clean her hand and her face. Fortunately, she didn’t wear a lot of makeup, so there wasn’t much to ruin. She just had to touch up some lipstick, and no one would’ve ever known she nearly head-butted her desk while in the middle of a horny daydream.

“That’d be hard to explain to everyone,” she chuckled.

Her computer chimed; an email just hit her inbox.

Vanessa took a second to make sure she didn’t drool over any particularly important papers, and opened it up.

“Detention list, huh? Alright, who’s staying after school…?”

A few names jumped out at her as repeat offenders. So far, it just seemed like a normal detention period. Of course, they had to note which students would be there after school out of pure liability; after all, they had their insurance to consider, and Vanessa didn’t want a parent to—

_Adam Villard._

“Adam Villard?” She blinked.

Sure enough, Mme. Villard’s cousin had gotten detention.

“Wonder who gave him that punishment?” Vanessa laughed. “Maybe Karen got fed up with something?”

Suddenly, Emma’s words over brunch came back to her.

_“Let’s just say being forced to spend her days with Adam is threatening her with a good time,” Emma had winked._

_“Wait…” She said, “Karen fucks her cousin?”_

_“Every chance she gets,” Emma nodded._

_“Aw,” Vanessa chuckled, “that’s cute.”_

A smile broke out over Vanessa’s face as she thought back to the stories that Emma shared about the licentiousness of the Villard cousins during their marvelous Spring Break.

Stories Emma told of having a hot threesome with incestuous cousins. Of how Karen Villard, with her amazing tits, would suck them both off. And how big a dick Adam had; almost as big as Emma’s prize-winning rod.

And of how well Adam fucked her. How he found her every weak point, and adjusted himself to hit them, to push Emma over the edge again and again and again and again~~

Vanessa realized she started drooling again.

Between her sexy daydreams and remembering stories of the illicit love the cousins shared, she needed a cock, and she needed it _now_.

But Josh said he’d be over at a friend’s house, studying. And Jane had a date with her girlfriends on the cheerleading squad, going to a salon.

“Dammit, I’m not going back to a dildo,” Vanessa hissed. “I need the real thing!”

At the very least, she needed someone with her to use the dildo on. Sadly, Jane wasn’t there, and wouldn’t be home for quite some time.

Vanessa nearly pulled at her hair. But she took a deep breath, and calmed herself down as best she could.

What could she do? Well, Karen Villard did teach at the school. Vanessa had to make sure Adam wasn’t getting any preferential treatment because his cousin sat on the faculty, and most likely his face. She had to make sure that he would be probably punished for his actions.

Yes, that would give her a nice ‘in.’ And Adam was eighteen years old, a legal young man. Vanessa licked her lips as she opened an email to the teacher on detention duty.

Her heart hammering in her chest, pushing lust through her veins; she typed out a quick email telling the teacher to send Adam to her about five minutes before detention ended. She had to make sure his punishment wouldn’t be diminished just because his cousin taught there, oh no.

He had to be properly disciplined.

She sent the email, and got a quick reply back agreeing to send Adam up. That meant she had forty-five minutes to kill. Fortunately, the thought of getting Adam Villard alone in her office got her to focus on her work. After all, the more she got done, the more she could ‘dress down’ the young man.

She re-read the financial report, and sent an email to the board about organizing more fundraisers to secure another avenue of income. She even came up with a few ideas to bring in more money.

Her eyes drifted to the clock every so often.

Finally, she sent the last email. Finally, she had gotten all of her work done; and she had a few minutes to spare before Adam’s arrival time.

She got up and walked to her office’s closet. She had a small mirror set up on the inside of the door. Vanessa quickly examined herself. She wore dress slacks, a business dress shirt, and a blazer. Perfect work attire, but in a few minutes she wouldn’t be doing anything work related. By the time Adam got to her office, the school would officially be closed.

Vanessa pulled off her blazer and tore off her dress shirt. She had a few extra shirts in the closet, should she ever have to change. And she didn’t just keep work appropriate wear in there. She pulled off her regular, no-frills bra and replaced it with a hot, black, lacy push up bra. She slipped on a fitted shirt, but didn’t do up the buttons all the way, leaving plenty of her cleavage on display. She slipped the blazer back on, just to compliment the slutty little number.

Licking her lips, she tussled her hair. She kept her hair short, but after running her hands through her hair, she brought out her natural waves, giving a sultry look.

She re-applied some lipstick, giving her pouty lips a nice pop. She closed the closet and went back to her desk, just as someone knocked at her door.

Vanessa quickly cleared off her desk, and re-situated herself.

“Come in.”

The door opened, and a very sheepish Adam Villard walked in.

Vanessa couldn’t help but lick her lips. Adam’s blonde hair looked dreamy, and he wore a simple navy blue Sycamore Falls polo, with a white t-shirt underneath it. It fit his slim frame perfectly, hinting and teasing at his muscled frame. His khaki pants sat at his hips, and Vanessa’s eyes trailed down to his crotch.

“Uh, y-you wanted to see me, Principal Harrow?” Adam asked, a slight tremor to his voice.

“Yes, I do,” Vanessa said, leaning back in her chair. “Please, come in. Tell me, is Terri still at the desk?”

“No, no one’s in the office,” Adam said.

“Good. For a second, I was worried she wanted to work late again,” she said, smiling at the thought of having the entire office empty.

Adam stood in front of her desk, shifting his weight. Vanessa saw his face redden minutely as he looked at her, then made sure he only looked her in the eyes.

“So,” Vanessa said, leaning back in her chair to slowly cross her legs, “you got detention.”

“Y-yes ma’am,” Adam said. He spoke in an intentionally flat voice.

“What did you do?”

“Well, uh…” He shifted his weight again. “We…my friends and I, we, well, stole Mr. Ellis’ office supplies and put them in a Jell-O mold.”

Vanessa couldn’t help but laugh.

“A Jell-O mold?” She laughed. “How many things did you put in it?”

“His stapler, scissors, cabinet keys, and his rubber band ball.”

“That must’ve been one big mold.”

“I…uh, grabbed a pot from the kitchen,” Adam blushed.

“The kitchen?” Vanessa said, arching her eyebrow. “Don’t tell me that Ms. Matlock is part of this.”

“N-no, she’s not!” Adam said. “I, just, well, kinda slipped in and grabbed it…”

Vanessa had spent her entire career in education. She knew when a student lied to her, and when they chose not to tell her everything.

“You just grabbed a big pot?” She gently pressed.

“Principal Harrow,” Adam gasped. Vanessa’s eyes snapped to the clock on her computer. “I know it was—“

“Please, none of this ‘Principal’ business,” she said, gently cutting the young man off.

“Sorry?”

“Adam, it’s past four-thirty,” Vanessa said. She had to work to keep her voice even. “Four-thirty-one, actually. School ended just over an hour ago, and all official after school activities have ended, including detention. I’m officially off the clock, so you don’t need to call me Principal Harrow.”

“Uh…”

“Adam, please,” Vanessa cooed. “No more ‘Principal’ nonsense now, okay?”

“S-sure thing, Mrs. Harrow.”

“No Mrs. Harrow either,” she snapped. “Just call me ‘Vanessa.’”

Adam swallowed, and nodded.

Vanessa uncrossed her legs, and leaned forward, pressing her breasts out. Adam’s face grew redder.

“Putting a person’s things in Jell-O is dedication to a prank,” she smiled. “But it’s also a tad unoriginal, don’t you think?”

“I know it’s stupid…”

“Did you at least get a laugh out of it?”

“…Huh?”

“Did Mr. Ellis laugh at it?” Vanessa asked, gently purring as she gently turned in her chair, doing her best to draw Adam’s gaze to her breasts.

“Uh y-y-yeah, he did,” Adam stammered, standing ramrod straight.

She chuckled as she saw Adam’s eyes dip to her chest for the slightest of seconds.

“But he had to give you detention, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, that’s what he said,” Adam blabbered. “He said it wasn’t a very original prank, but it got a laugh. But he still had to give us detention.”

“That’s good, I like Mr. Ellis. He’s a great teacher.”

“He is, ma’am.”

“’Ma’am?’ Adam, school is over. What did I say you should call me…?”

“Oh, uh, Vanessa.”

She nodded, waiting for Adam to continue.

“Yes, he is a good teacher, Vanessa,” he stammered.

“Adam, please, relax,” Vanessa huffed. “I’m not yelling at you.”

“Sorry Principa—er, Mrs. Vanessa,” he blabbered, eyes darting between her eyes and her breasts.

“Did you do the prank because you thought you could get away with it?”

“W-what? No! It’s just a stupid prank!”

“Did you do it because your cousin is a teacher here, and you thought she could get you out of trouble…?” Vanessa asked, licking her lips.

“No, not that! She’s harder on me because of it.”

“How much ‘harder’ is she on you…?” Vanessa purred, her voice thick with sex.

Adam gaped.

“S-sorry…?” He stammered.

“How much ‘harder’ is your cousin on you?” Vanessa asked. Her eyes traveled down Adam’s chest; she knew he would be watching her. She felt a thrill tingle her nerves as her eyes roved over his body. Then she saw a tell-tale bulge in his pants.

“Oh-ho, I see something else is hard,” she purred, licking her lips.

“I, I, oh God, I’m so sorry,” he babbled, covering the bulge with his hands. He only covered a little part of it; Vanessa could see his lengthening cock stretch further down his khaki pants.

“Why are you sorry? It’s perfectly natural for a man to get an erection,” she purred.

“B-but Mrs. Vanessa, oh God, I shouldn’t have popped this boner,” he stammered, trying to contain his erection.

Vanessa openly gazed at his stiff penis. He had to be longer than her darling Josh, certainly by a few inches. He might even be big as Emma…

“Fuck, I’m trying to lose it,” he gasped.

Vanessa looked up at him, annoyance wrinkling her eyes. Adam burned a brilliant red as he tried to contain himself. It even looked like his blush extended down to his neck! If he got any more red, Vanessa wondered if he’d pop like a bottle rocket.

“Adam, it’s perfectly natural for this to happen to a man,” she smiled. Vanessa couldn’t contain herself; she leaned forward, all while pushing her breasts up. She smiled as she saw Adam’s eyes widen as his gaze dove deep into her cleavage.

His cock responded in kind, swelling even larger. It pressed out against his pants, it almost looked like his dick would tear apart his khakis!

“F-fuck, I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing,” she said.

“I’m sorry!!”

Vanessa huffed. She thought she’d have an easy time with Adam, but he seemed to be just as difficult as Emma was at first.

“Listen, Adam,” she said, getting up. Vanessa made sure to stand up as seductively as possible. She pushed her ass out while leaning forward, flashing more of her tits at the blushing young man. She strutted around her desk, drawing closer to him. She heard Adam gulp.

“I’m not looking to discipline you,” she cooed, leaning against her desk. “I told you, school is over. I’m not the principal anymore.”

She reached forward, gently grabbing Adam by the collar.

“I just want to ask you a few questions,” she purred, pulling him closer.

“B-b-b—“

Vanessa groaned as Adam tried to contain his raging erection. His eyes watered from the effort of trying to look her in the eye.

“Oh for the love of God,” she gasped.

She gently grabbed his hands, and placed them on her breasts. Adam yelped; his hands were stiff, with no gentleness to them. But he kept them there as Vanessa let them go.

“I just want to ask you a few questions,” she said, trying to regain her sultry charm.

Adam jumped as she gently caressed his hard cock.

“Did you play that prank because you thought your cousin could get you out of trouble…?”

“Mrs…Mrs…”

“Just.” Adam yelped as she squeezed his swollen balls. “Vanessa.”

“Butyou’retheprincipal,” he exhaled in one breath.

That got her to pause.

 _If I’ve told him once, I’ve told him a thousand times,_ Vanessa thought. _Am I really_ just _Principal Harrow? Even out of work…?_

“I’m off duty,” she said, her voice cracking with self-doubt.

No, no, that wouldn’t do! She needed a cock, and she needed someone good in the sack. She needed it now!!

Fuck it, if grace wasn’t getting her what she wanted, she’d just cut loose.

“Can you do something for me…?” She whispered, gently undoing Adam’s belt.

His breathing came in short and shallow gasps. Vanessa undid his belt, pulled down his zipper, and pushed his pants and underwear down. His cock sprung free, slapping his belly. Now Vanessa felt comfortable.

“Now,” she whispered, gently taking his cock in her delicate hands. Adam shivered, his cock jumped, and he seemed to stiffen even more. But Vanessa knew this kind of stiffening; he finally got the news that she wanted to fuck him. “Tell me; did you play that prank because you thought Karen would get you out of trouble…?”

“N-no…” He moaned as she stroked his cock.

Vanessa licked her lips. Adam’s cock felt longer than her son’s, but he couldn’t match her darling Josh when it came to girth. Still, having a longer cock wouldn’t be bad. Emma had a bigger cock than Adam, and she still loved riding her son.

“Why not…?” She purred

Vanessa ran her hand up and down his rock hard shaft. She could feel his cock twitch in time with his pulse. She relished the hotness of his shaft, she couldn’t get enough of young, hot, cock…

“S-she’s a different person in school than out of school,” he moaned.

“Oh…?” Vanessa pulled Adam closer to her, presenting her breasts to him.

Adam paused, but once Vanessa gently pressed her finger into his back, he practically dove into her cleavage.

“No,” he mumbled. Adam finally broke free of his fearful prison, and squeezed her breasts. Vanessa cooed as he all but motorboated himself. “She’s so strict in school.”

“Do you like it when she’s strict to you?” She moaned, squeezing his shaft.

“So much,” Adam gushed.

“Do you like her to be strict just in school…or out of school…?”

“W-what?”

Vanessa slowly started jerking him off, while her other hand pulled his head from her boobs. Adam’s face still remained as red as it had before, but his eyes finally started getting that lust-drunk look to them that Vanessa loved so much.

“Was your cousin strict to you during Spring Break?” She asked, a smirk on her lips. “Was she… _hard_ on you…?”

Adam’s mouth opened in surprise. Vanessa rubbed the crown of his glans, and his eyes nearly crossed with pleasure.

“She was,” he gasped, the truth pulled from him by Vanessa’s skilled fingers.

“Tell me what you two did,” Vanessa gasped. Finally, she started feeling hot and bothered. All of Adam’s rebuffs had put her off, but she finally started to feel good and truly horny. She pulled at her blazer, and Adam’s gaze dipped into her tits.

“She…uh, w-well we,” he stammered as Vanessa continued to tease the crown of his cock. “We, uh, w-watched a lot of movies, did some c-cooking, and…and—“

“Did you do anything _fun_ with her?” Vanessa pulled Adam into her tits. She could hear him moan as she smothered him.

“Yes,” he croaked.

“What did you do?” She breathed.

Adam’s stiffened frame finally started to move. Vanessa pressed more of herself into him, and Adam finally, _finally_ started to unbutton her blazer.

“We…”

“Did you fuck like a pair of rabbits?”

Adam stiffened, pausing. But only for a second.

“Yes,” he breathed, almost tearing Vanessa’s blazer apart.

She squealed as he grabbed her breasts, mashing them against his face. Vanessa rewarded Adam by stroking his cock more, squeezing the head of his dick. His swollen tool finally started to ooze pre-cum, and she made sure to get it all over her fingers.

Adam groaned as she renewed her hand job. Vanessa squeezed his cock. She used all of her fingers, not just her ring finger and thumb. She stroked his long shaft, lubricating it with the pre-cum on her hand.

“How many times did you fuck in a day?” She gasped.

“Six…times…”

“ _Just_ six…?” Vanessa squeezed the root of his dick, making Adam groan with pleasure.

“Six times on the first day,” he blurted out. “We fucked all day long! The most we did was nine times a day!!”

“Ah, the truth comes out,” Vanessa giggled. She gave his balls a nice, friendly pat, making Adam hiss and moan. “You’re a regular stud.”

“H-how did you know…?”

“Oh, a little birdy told me,” she whispered in his ear. “A little birdy you and Karen might’ve let in on your not-so-secret~~”

Vanessa let go of his balls, and Adam jerked, almost as if he wanted her to caress them again. Giggling, she went back to jerking his long shaft off.

“Anyone else you’ve been sticking this thing into…? Maybe someone outside your family tree?”

“Fuuuuck~~” Adam moaned. Vanessa giggled. Thanks to Josh, she had plenty of practice jerking cocks off.

“Emma!” He confessed. “Karen and I have been fucking Emma Matlock!!”

“How is she?” Vanessa purred into his ear.

“Oh God, her tits are sooo big,” Adam gushed. He squeezed her own, making her breasts leak milk. “They’re so big and soft, and they have milk, and she’s so fucking hot, and she’s got a cock that’s as big as mine~~”

“I love that hot cock she has,” Vanessa breathed. “What do you love about her…?”

“Her cock…no, her tits! No, m-maybe her cock…no no, definitely her tits,” Adam babbled.

“Do you like how you can milk her?”

“Oh my God, her milk is so tasty~~”

“You know, mine still make milk.”

Vanessa barely got the last word out when Adam tore at her fitted shirt, popping buttons, casting them all over her office. Vanessa squealed as Adam pawed at her bra. He moved so fast, he couldn’t undo it. So he just pulled it up, letting her large, mature breasts spill out. He dove in, sucking at a nipple, making Vanessa gasp.

“That’s it,” she cried, “suck me, oh God~~”

Adam’s hips involuntarily jerked, and Vanessa pulled him in more. She moaned as she felt her tit leaking milk. Adam groaned and slurped it up, sucking more and more from her breasts.

Vanessa trembled. It started at her nipples, and spread to her spine. Soon she shook all over, gasping in pleasure as Adam suckled at her tit.

She was close, so close, but perversely, so, so far away from her edge.

Vanessa gently pulled Adam off her breast. A look of disappointment washed over his face. Milk dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

“T-this wasn’t so hard to talk about, was it?” She smiled.

Adam swallowed before talking.

“No,” he mumbled.

“Then why couldn’t you say it before…?”

“Uh…”

“Well~~?”

“You’re…you’re Principal Harrow…”

Vanessa almost lost her mood right then and there. She wasn’t Principal Harrow! She told him so many times, school had ended, she wasn’t the principal, she was only Vanessa!!

But she bit her lip, and kept ahold of her arousal.

“Would Principal Harrow do this?”

Vanessa spun Adam around so his ass pressed against the desk. She fell to her knees, opened her mouth, and sucked at his long cock.

Adam gasped as she sucked at his glans. Adam might be longer than her Josh, but her ‘little’ boy had a much thicker cockhead than he did. Vanessa easily took it all in her mouth. And once the taste of his meaty, succulent cock lit up her taste buds, Vanessa’s trepidations at being called Principal Harrow vanished.

Once she had his dick in her mouth, her pussy practically leaked like a busted faucet. Her lust burned like a brilliant star, and she sucked and slobbered at Adam. She ran her tongue all over his cock head, starting at the cum slit and working her way to the crown of his glans.

Adam groaned and gently grabbed her hair. Vanessa looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, moaning as she hungrily sucked him off.

She watched as Adam’s head rolled back. Vanessa sucked at his cockhead more, not only to tease Adam, but to tease herself. She could feel the desire, the urge, to take him to the root. But she held herself back, just to tease herself. And as she sucked, one hand dipped down to her pants, and started undoing her zipper.

Once she had a hand in her pants, she brushed over her clit. Vanessa moaned into his dick. She could feel her breasts leaking more milk as she almost pushed herself over the edge of orgasm. Yes, she was there, she finally got to the edge, just what she needed.

She slowly reached around Adam, grabbing his firm ass. Adam flinched, just for a second, but she could tell in his mannerisms that he knew what was coming. Vanessa took a breath, and gently pulled herself down onto his cock.

Vanessa relished the feeling of her mouth being filled with cock. Adam brushed against the back of her throat. She let her gag reflex hit her; she had tried to fight it, tried to push it aside, but had quickly found out that she actually liked the feeling of her gag reflex going off. Besides, she had sucked enough cock to bury the desire to follow through on the reflex; it just tickled her in just the right way to really, really get her off.

So she sucked at Adam’s dick more. She felt it pass into her throat. She ran her tongue over his thin and long inches, lubricating him as he entered her mouth. She could feel his cock twitch and shudder as it pushed into her throat, and her eyes grew hazy as pleasure overtook her.

Vanessa started to run out of air, but she still had a few more inches to go. So gathering up her courage, she pulled at Adam’s hips even more. And just as she pulled at his hips, Adam gently grabbed her hair, and pulled her down himself.

Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as she felt his dick stretch her throat. When her chin touched his balls, Vanessa mewled as best she could. She ended up moaning into his dick, making Adam hiss and stutter. She looked up with hazy eyes, and smiled.

Then she pulled at his dick, feeling it rib her throat, until she had enough of it out to exhale. She ran her tongue up and over his dick as she took another breath, then she started pulling herself back onto Adam’s dick.

Vanessa moaned as it filled her throat. Her breasts leaked milk, her pussy spasmed with a building orgasm. She sucked and slurped at the young man’s dick, then pushed it deep into her throat, until her chin tickled his balls.

“F-fuck~~” Adam groaned.

Vanessa pulled her head back, pulling his cock free of her throat. She still sucked at it, then ran her tongue along his glans.

“I’m cumming~~~!!”

Vanessa squealed as a blast of cum filled her mouth. She moaned as the hot, salty taste danced across her tongue. Adam tasted different than her darling Josh; Adam seemed more salty, less sweet than her son. She relished the hotness of it, but the thick, sticky texture truly made her eyes cross; it wasn’t slimy or thin, Adam must’ve saved up this load for a day or so.

Feeling Adam’s cock pulse, Vanessa swallowed his thick load, just in time to savor the next blast of cum.

Adam moaned, his hips flexing, pushing more of his cock into her mouth. Vanessa held herself just far away enough to keep the tip of his cock in her, but close enough so she could peer up at him through hazy eyes.

Adam’s cock twitched for a third time, and she savored the thick taste of his sperm. A fourth time, then fifth, Adam was gasping now. Vanessa could feel him flexing his pelvic floor, pushing out all the cum he could until finally, he stopped.

He almost collapsed against the desk, his chest heaving. But his eyes never left Vanessa. So she closed her eyes and made a show of swallowing his last load.

“Yummy~~” She cooed, licking her fingers for show.

“P-principal Vanessa…” he gasped.

Vanessa could feel her eye twitch in annoyance. But it didn’t kill the mood for her; she had gotten too close to her own orgasm to be denied. And she eyed his still hard cock.

“Looks like you can go again,” she giggled. Vanessa played with her naked tits, and smiled as Adam’s cock twitched with desire. “Tell me, how long has it been since your cousin drained your balls…?”

“F-four days,” he moaned.

“Ooh, that’s so cruel for a growing man like you~~”

“She wants me to get better at French,” he stammered.

“Oh well. You can go another four days without cumming,” she said.

Adam mewled at that thought.

“But for now,” Vanessa said, getting up, “you can do something for me.”

Adam had left her bra bunched up just underneath her neck. Vanessa peeled it off. She couldn’t get enough of Adam gazing at her milky tits. She stood up, and tossed the undergarment off to the side.

Vanessa shimmied her hips, and hooked her thumbs underneath her pants. She slowly, sexily, stripped; she slowly pushed her pants down to her ankles before she kicked them off.

Adam stared at her, red in the face, cock thrumming with desire.

Biting her lip, Vanessa pulled down her soaked panties until she finally stood naked. She strutted over to the desk, and gently took Adam’s chin.

“Have you eaten your cousin out?” She purred.

“N-no, I—“

“Then think of this as extra credit,” she winked. Vanessa sat on the desk, and spread her legs. “Karen would love you forever if you did this to her.”

Vanessa pulled at Adam, but he dove down in front of her, all by himself.

“Your tongue is your best tool,” she winked. “Now, gently lick me—!”

Adam didn’t wait for her. He gently grabbed her thighs, leaned in, and licked her pussy, bottom to top. His tongue played across her clit, making her seize and shiver.

“G-God!! Right there, keep licking like that~~”

Adam’s tongue ran up and down, teasing one side of her pussy before going back to tease the other, evening his teasing out. Vanessa leaned back, tossing her hair back.

“Oh yes, there~~use your tongue a bit more…fuuu~uuck yes, ooh…!”

She twitched and trembled, and Adam read her like a book. He kept licking at her, moving his tongue about, touching every part of her except for her clit, which he only hit on accident.

“God yes, there~~oooh, you want a good trick? Adam, fuck, stop for a second, go~~d…”

Adam looked up with a longing in his eyes, and her girl cum on his lips.

“See my clit?” Vanessa said, panting for breath. “Suck that, but not too hard.”

Adam kept his eyes locked on her as he lowered himself. Vanessa trembled as his mouth covered her sex, and try as she might, she couldn’t help but scream as he gently sucked her clit.

“Yes yesyes!! Like that, oh fuck me now use your tongue—oh Goooooooood~~~~!”

Vanessa forgot just how close to the edge she had gotten. Her legs wrapped around Adam, pulling him in more just as her orgasm hit. She cried out, her legs tightening around the young man, every part of her shaking and trembling as if she had been struck by a live wire, she could feel her girl cum squirting out onto Adam’s lips.

Her arms buckled, nearly giving out. Vanessa only just caught herself before she could fall against her desk. She nearly landed on her picture of her shaking hands with Obama! That would’ve left a mark.

Adam looked up, gasping for breath. His tongue licked his lips.

“Was that good?” He smiled.

“Oh so fucking good,” Vanessa breathed.

“Do I get top marks, Principal?” He grinned.

Vanessa both chuckled and groaned, pushing him away.

Adam got to his feet, and she could see how angry his erection looked. His dick had turned nearly a full crimson. Vanessa couldn’t help but yelping at the sight of him.

“I can’t hold back,” Adam gushed, pawing at her. “I’m sorry, Principal, but I need this, please~~”

Vanessa quickly brushed the picture frames off to the side, and let herself be turned over. She ooohed at the feeling of her tits being pressed against the hardwood. She felt Adam’s hands over her ass, but she pulled her sizable rear apart.

“Fuck my ass,” she begged.

“God, it’s winking at me…”

“Then fill my ass up,” she gushed. “You need it, I need it, please~!!”

She moaned as she felt Adam’s hands on her, squeezing her ass, marveling at its firmness. She giggled; Josh made the best work out plans. At least, they were good before they descended into hot, sweaty sex sessions.

“Your ass is so good,” Adam gushed.

“Is it like Emma’s ass?” Vanessa giggled.

“Just like it,” Adam moaned.

Vanessa flinched as she felt Adam press his tool against her rosebud. She bit her lip as Adam slowly, steadily, gently pushed against her. Vanessa’s mind went blank as she felt her ass slowly open up to his dick.

She panted, gasped, and babbled wordless pleas as his thin cockhead pushed into her. She started to squeal as more of his dick sunk into her ass.

Adam had a dick longer than her darling Josh, but not as thick as Emma. Vanessa’s ass easily opened up to accept him; it wasn’t like he would tear her apart. And it wasn’t like she didn’t like his cock, her experience with bigger and thicker dicks left her with more than enough flexibility to take him.

Fucking Emma’s mommy monster didn’t ruin Vanessa; it meant that her ass could fully take Adam, to enjoy him to the very root.

She moaned and screamed as he pushed deeper into her ass. She relished the feeling of his hot, hard cock sinking in, tickling her rosebud as it sunk into her depth. Vanessa’s legs flailed, her entire weight on the desk.

Adam moaned as he went, stammering as he finally got balls deep in her.

“H-how do you like that?” Vanessa moaned. She churned her hips, twisting his dick about, making Adam cry out. “Is this like your cousin’s ass?”

“F-fuck!! You’re so tight, how are you so tight?”

“Do you like this better than Karen’s ass?”

“I…I—“

Vanessa giggled.

“Hurry up and fuck me, stud.”

That gave Adam all the encouragement he needed. His fingers sunk into her waist as he renewed his grip, and he pulled out of her ass, teasing every part of her with the slick glide of skin-on-skin contact, lubricated by her own spit. Vanessa hissed as he pulled his dick out. She could feel the crown of his cockhead press against her asshole, and then Adam slowly, gently, strongly pushed back into her.

She threw her head back and moaned until his meaty testicles slapped her pussy. Vanessa babbled as he pulled out again, and pushed back in.

Crying out, she just couldn’t get enough of that wonderful feeling of Adam’s skin against hers, of his young, hard, unyielding cock sinking deep into her. Just when she started to wonder if she could really take him all, his heavy balls slapped against her clit, and she relished the achievement of taking all of him.

She squeezed her ass, clenching down on his dick as he pulled out and pushed himself back in. She ground her hips, churning on his dick, making Adam yell and tremble.

He stepped up his pace, slapping his hips against hers, moving faster and faster, his balls hitting her with more and more force, God she could almost feel the cum bubbling in those two meaty factories, she loved it oh fuck she needed more—

“I’m gonna cum,” Adam cried.

“Cum!” Vanessa babbled. “W-wait, no, cum in my pussy! I want to feel your hot jizz fill me up, cum in me there~~”

She could hear Adam grit his teeth as he pulled his dick out, further and further and further until it popped out of her ass.

Vanessa rolled over, spreading her legs wide. Adam’s cock looked like it would burst; she could tell he gave it his all to not cum then and there.

Then Adam drove his cock deep into her pussy. She could feel her delicate petals opening around his long cock, she squealed as she felt him dive into her holiest of holies, until his balls slapped her ass.

Adam roared, and Vanessa cried out herself as his hot cum blasted her womb. She could feel his cock twitch, spewing more cum into her. She could feel his hot, young seed seep deep into her, filling her up. His cock pulsed again, blasting load number two into her. She could feel her pussy fill.

Load three finally forced all of that cum into her womb. Load four through six filled her womb to the brim. And load seven and eight filled her pussy.

Adam went limp, and his arms nearly gave way. Vanessa caught him, and pulled him onto her, holding him close.

“Fuck,” she moaned, relishing Adam’s weight on top of her. “Your cousin is a lucky woman.”

“I’m lucky I get to fuck her,” Adam mumbled, a wide, dopey grin on his face. “And I’m glad I got to fuck you too, Principal Vanessa.”

Adam sucked at her tits, saving at least a bit of Vanessa’s post coital afterglow. She moaned as he sucked and drank her milk, but part of her lost the mood.

 _I’m not just Principal Harrow,_ she thought. _I can be more than that. Can’t I?_

Maybe she just scared Adam Villard. She’d need to pick up and fuck someone else to see if it was more than just her reputation as a principal.


	2. Dinner & a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa ends up working late, and decides to cheat a bit for dinner.  
> While picking up her food, she runs into Roxy, who's in the midst of a really bad date; fortunately, Vanessa helps her bail.  
> Vanessa thinks it's the end of the night, but Roxy wants to give her a very special 'thank you.'

Vanessa yawned. Her write up for this latest financial proposal felt like it took forever. She needed to finish it as soon as possible; not that she had a deadline to meet, but the gears of bureaucracy moved slowly, and if she were to get it implemented for the next school year, she had to move fast.

If Sycamore Falls launched a new financial drive, they could secure more funding. That meant they could hire more teachers, lower tuition, and improve the school. Just thinking about that made her smile, and filled her with passion and energy.

So she got to typing up her proposal to the school board. Her idea: a spotlight auction, one with scalability built into it. They could start an auction with artwork made and donated by students, and possibly with local talent as well to engage the community. If the drive succeeded, they could even offer larger prizes to be auctioned, like restaurant vouchers.

Vanessa chuckled. She heard from Adam Villard about an excellent sushi restaurant in town, on top of a skyscraper.

Vanessa’s eyes drooped, and her head tilted down. She caught herself, snapping upright. God, she felt so tired. But she had done so much writing, so much typing, she couldn’t have simply—

“No fucking way,” she groaned.

No wonder it felt like she had spent an eternity on this proposal; she ended up writing the same paragraph seven times.

She looked at the clock on her computer; eight-ten. She realized that she had exhausted herself. And being this exhausted led her to re-type the same paragraph, like she became Jack Nicholson in _The Shining_.

“All work and no play makes Vanessa a dull girl,” she chuckled.

Her stomach rumbled painfully.

“And a hungry one, too.”

She’d be having dinner by herself again. Jane had more study groups and cheer meetings, and Josh would be with the footballers, getting a late night workout in before planning future workouts. That left her home alone with a fridge full of too healthy food.

Jane’s friend Gabriella recently went vegan, and Jane wanted to support her friend. That meant they had plenty of vegan food; seitan gyros, enormous crunch wraps, and plenty of seasoned tofu filled their fridge. Much to Vanessa’s surprise, it was all very good.

But at Josh’s request, they had decided to cut down on the carbs so they could focus more on protein intake. Vanessa hadn’t eaten so cleanly in her life.

And at this moment, she didn’t want to eat healthy.

“I need some fucking comfort food.”

Yes, something rich and heavy, full of carbs and meats and love; that’s what she needed.

She did some Googling around. With Jane wanting to try some of her friend’s recipes, they ended up glutting themselves on all the ‘bad’ food they could get. Vanessa had had her fill of pizza and Chinese food. But Thai sounded good, she’d always be a slut for Pad Thai. Mexican? Maybe, there were some solid choices around the area.

“Pasta,” Vanessa gasped as she clicked through some selections. “Oh, God bless the Italians!”

Yeah, some pasta Bolognese would hit the fucking spot. And the restaurant had five stars; all the better.

She pulled out her phone.

“Yes, hello, I’d like to put an order in for pick up…pasta Bolognese. With three…no, four breadsticks. And if you could add a little more sauce to it…? You can? Oh, thank you…my name is Vanessa, can I pay when I pick it up…? Great! Twenty minutes, see you then!”

Vanessa turned off her computer, gathered up her purse, and practically pranced out of the office. Being this late, the entire school had closed down; the hallways were dark, with only the occasional halogen light left on for safety reasons.

She left the school, walking into the darkened parking lot.

“I’m working too hard,” she grumbled as she walked to her car.

She got into her car, and pulled out of the lot. The only other cars here would be for the janitorial staff. She paid enough attention to the road as to not crash or get pulled over, but her mind still wandered.

Did she work too hard? It certainly felt like it now, but she couldn’t be working too hard all the time. She just had to get this proposal off the ground, and then she could really relax.

Yet in the back of her mind, her memories of Adam Villard rose up.

She grinned in the memory of her seducing the strapping young lad. Of sucking his dick, receiving him in her ass, and having him creampie her…

But her mood tapered as she remembered just how hard she had to work to get him out of his clothes. She had scared the poor boy. Scared him! Her!

“I just wanted a fuck,” she grumbled as she turned a corner. “Was that so hard?”

Adam barely called her by her first name; he called her ‘Principal Harrow.’

That made her heart crush. Would she only be Principal Harrow? Vanessa never wanted to be that all the time, why couldn’t anyone understand that she just acted that way when she had to? She only became Principal Harrow when she came to work; it ended when she got off work.

But Adam kept calling her Principal Harrow.

Could it be her demeanor? She knew she cut an imposing figure, especially when she had a clear list of things to do. Vanessa did like how she could strike fear into the hearts of anyone who doubted her, but had it come back to bite her in the ass?

Maybe she should let up a little.

Would it be too late for that?

A car honked its horn, and Vanessa jumped; she zoned out and ended up sitting at a green light. She waved a quick ‘sorry,’ and pulled off. Soon she arrived at the restaurant. She parked, and walked inside.

“Hello ma’am,” a waiter smiled. “Do you need a table?”

“No, I’m here to pick up an order for Vanessa.”

“Ah, we got you right here,” the waiter said, tapping at a computer screen. “Cash or card?”

Vanessa handed over her credit card; the waiter ran it, and handed it back.

“Your order should be ready in a few minutes, you can stand over here if you’d like, just so people aren’t walking past you.”

“Oh, thank you,” she smiled.

She stood just behind the waiter’s podium. Vanessa looked out at the people sitting at tables and booths, chatting and laughing as they ate.

Vanessa couldn’t help but let her mind drift back to the dilemma at hand; did she spend too much time being the hardass Principal Harrow to be seen as anything but?

Her friends certainly didn’t treat her like a scary dragon lady. Emma and Gina were nothing but a joy to be around, and not just because of the sex, although she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t a very pleasant bonus.

Actually, it wasn’t fair to include Gina with that. Gina had never known her as Principal Harrow, she’d always been Nessa to her. She counted Gina as a truly close friend, one she’d go to hell for. And Gina just had to be so loving and supportive and amazing…

Emma, on the other hand, used to treat her as the scary Principal, but after sucking her big, fat, juicy cock, Emma had changed her tune very quickly. She remained a stout professional at work, but when they met outside of work, or after school ended for a quick office fuck, everything changed. Her professional attitude went right out the window, and she treated Vanessa just the way she wanted to be treated; cock-starved and in need of a good pounding.

And when the after-glow faded, Emma still remained a beacon of joy. She had grown more confident with herself, and Vanessa found her relationship with Emma deepening. Hell, they’d even had a girl’s night in, drinking wine and watching movies, and they didn’t even fuck for the first few hours!

Confidence. Emma became a new person with confidence. Maybe Vanessa needed to be more sure of herself? Would treating herself like a regular person encourage others to see her for who she really is, instead of a hard-nosed principal?

Vanessa shifted her feet, and nearly zoned out thinking. A bobbing redhead drew her attention back to the real world.

Blinking, she looked over; sure enough, she saw Roxanne Scott sitting at a table.

She hadn’t seen Roxy in quite a while. Roxy practically became the poster girl of their AP College Initiation. Instead of heading straight to college, she stayed at the Institute, took college-level advanced classes, and earned college credit.

And if Roxy remained successful, she’d be the first of hopefully many students taking part in the program. That alone would secure another source of funding for the Institute.

Vanessa chuckled. She used to babysit Roxy when her parents needed a hand.

Roxy sat at a table. She wore a pretty red blouse which matched her hair. All except her bangs, which she had dyed blonde. Vanessa did her best to not gaze at Roxy’s firm chest. She sat across from a young man. Vanessa couldn’t see his face, only the back of his head. He had blonde hair that actually seemed a bit dirty, and he wore a plaid waistcoat. Vanessa blinked, then rubbed her eyes, then rubbed them again to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.

It wasn’t like a dark colored waistcoat with white lines that happened to form a plaid pattern, that would be too nice. No, this young man had purposely worn a bright red plaid waistcoat.

A lumberjack red, painfully plaid waistcoat.

Vanessa felt her mouth open. She didn’t even know those were things someone could buy without going to a novelty store.

But it wasn’t a novelty waistcoat. It looked properly fitted, and made from quality material. Did this guy order that thing straight from Scotland?

 _Even a Scotsman would think that’s too much,_ Vanessa thought.

Her curiosity thoroughly piqued, she had to hear what this guy was talking about. And he seemed to be doing most of the talking, Roxy tried getting a word in, but never got the chance.

Fortunately, they sat by a row of plants, some greenery to help block off the line to get into the restaurant. Vanessa scooted towards them with a little quick shuffle.

“…It’s about this scientist, Rick,” the man said. “And in one episode, he turns himself into a pickle! An actual pickle! Funniest shit I’ve ever seen.”

Vanessa grimaced.

“It’s a _super_ intelligent show, you gotta be real smart to enjoy it,” he smiled. “Honestly, it’s real refreshing with the Virtue Signaling and the Social Justice shows that pop up all the damn time.”

Oh dear God.

Roxy had a pained look on her face, and Vanessa couldn’t help but cringe as well.

“That’s what the problem with Hollywood is, they’re part of the Illuminati to turn us into an over-sensitive, mindless horde who’d line up to buy the next thing when all they did was slap a bigger number on it,” he sighed dramatically. “So anyways, art is becoming an over-liberalized, sanitized mass. I’d recommend not getting into it.”

That made Roxy flush with anger. Vanessa knew how much art meant to Roxy, so to hear her passion be trashed so thoroughly…

“I’d suggest getting into political analysis,” he continued. “There’s plenty of opportunities for a woman like you to get a comfortable job. All you have to do is read the news with a smile, and you’d be hosting your own show in no time.”

Oh. Dear. God.

Roxy blinked, stunned at the sudden change. Then she saw Vanessa.

“Excuse me, I have to use the washroom.” She smiled, got up, and almost ran away. Vanessa backed off, and met Roxy a few tables over.

“Ms. Harrow, oh thank God,” Roxy gasped, running into her arms. “You _have_ to save me!”

“Roxy, just…how the hell did you meet this creep?”

“Bumble. I thought it would be better than Tinder,” she said. “And he sounded good in text, but…but…then he shows up wearing that, and then he won’t stop talking! Please, get me out of here. I need a good reason to get rid of this guy, I can tell he’ll be a Stage-Five Clinger!”

“You don’t even need to say anything.”

“Thank you,” Roxy gasped. “Just make it look good so this can be a clean break.”

Vanessa nodded, and Roxy walked back to the table.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Vanessa turned around, coming face to face with a waiter. “Your order.”

“Oh, thank you,” she smiled, taking the to-go bag. “Actually, can you get the young woman there a to-go box as well? She’s on a really, really bad date.”

“Say no more,” the waiter winked.

Vanessa collected herself, then she stormed up to Roxy’s table.

“—a face like that, and a chest like that,” the man drooled, “you can go places. Have you thought about doing nudes—?”

“Roxanne, what are you doing here?” Vanessa demanded.

Roxy yelped and jumped. She made it look convincing.

“Oh! Ms. Harrow!”

“What makes you think you could be out so late when I know you’re pushing off your studies?” Vanessa huffed. “Get up, I’m taking you home right now, young lady.”

“I’m a legal adult! I can do what I want!”

“Your grades say otherwise. Up. Now. Let’s move.”

On cue, the waiter came back with an empty box.

“Thank you,” Vanessa said. “Get your food. Now!”

“Sorry,” Roxy groaned. “I…I don’t think I’ll be able to get out of this.”

“You have a nice night,” Vanessa said.

Roxy’s date had a confused look to his face. Stunned, he just nodded.

Vanessa grabbed Roxy by the arm, and stormed away. The waiter opened the door for them.

“Sorry about the bad date,” he said, giving a weak smile.

“Oh my God, you two are a _lifesaver,_ ” Roxy gushed. She slipped him a ten dollar bill. Vanessa thought she spied a slip of paper with her phone number.

Vanessa pulled out her keys and opened her car. Roxy jumped in, and Vanessa pulled away as fast as she could. Once she got onto the road, her laughter finally caught up with her.

“Oh my God,” she laughed, “that was _painful!_ ”

“What a disaster!” Roxy laughed

“What was up with that waistcoat?” Vanessa kept the car in a straight line despite her howling.

“Holy shit, when I saw him walk in with that, I don’t know how I kept a straight face,” Roxy gasped. “And he wore pinstripe pants.”

“No!”

“Light blue pinstripe pants.”

“You have to be joking!”

“Ms. Harrow, I really, _really_ wish I was!”

“How did you not bail right then and there?”

“We chatted for a few days,” Roxy said. “And he was kinda awkward. I thought he’d be one of those adorkable guys, all kinds of awkward but really sweet. So I thought that if we did end up dating, I could get him better clothes.”

“How fast did the date go to hell?”

“To his credit, we got through an appetizer before our orders came through,” she said. “I tried to be soft and gentle and sweet to get him out of his shell. Lord, I wish I wasn’t!”

“Did he really go into some SJW-Illuminati conspiracy theory?”

“I didn’t even get a bite into my lasagna when he laid it out for me.”

“Oh, God…!” Vanessa wished she could stop laughing. “Roxy, oh God, I’m sorry that went down in flames for you.”

“Are you kidding? I’m glad I found out about this on the first date! Could you imagine what would’ve happened if I actually caught feelings for the guy and then found out?!”

“Oh God, what a turn of events,” Vanessa laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. “I’m actually glad I worked late. I couldn’t imagine you trying to make your own escape.”

“Actually, yeah, why were you there?” Roxy asked.

“I got a little too caught up in my work,” Vanessa blushed. “And, with the kids gone, they’d never know that I broke our new diet.”

“I heard that the cheerleaders decided to go vegan.”

“Jane’s friend, Gabriella, is taking the plunge. Jane wants to try out of solidarity.”

“Well, more veggies are good for you…”

“And Josh wants to cut down on carbs.”

“Okay, that’s a bit too much.”

“So I needed a cheat meal. Hence my ordering Italian.”

“Listen, I’m one for working less, but if it let you give me a good escape from that date, then I’m glad you worked too hard.”

“I’m glad some good came from it. Want me to drop you off? You’re just a few doors down—“

“Actually, can I finish this with you?” Roxy asked.

“Are you sure?”

“Ms. Harrow, you saw how terrible that date ended. I need to end the night on a good note, to wash the taste of that terribleness out of my mouth.”

“I don’t know, it’s already kind of late…”

“Pleeeeeeeeeease…?” Roxy begged.

Vanessa looked over, and saw Roxy leaning over. That wonderful red blouse showed off her breasts, and Vanessa could see a white lace bra peeking out, just a hair’s breadth away.

Her mouth watered.

“Uh…A-alright…”

“Oh, thank you!” Roxy squealed. “I’d hug you, but you’re driving.”

“Thank you for caring about our safety,” Vanessa said, rolling her eyes.

They were already quite close to Vanessa’s house. She pulled into the driveway, and then opened up the garage.

“Is Jane or Josh home?” Roxy asked.

“No, they’re out with friends, studying or planning events.”

“Then who’s in the second garage space?”

“Josh’s exercise equipment.”

Roxy opened the door, and came to a stop.

“Oh. Guess that explains why he’s always looking like a fit treat.”

“I’m just glad he hasn’t fully jumped on the powdered protein bandwagon,” Vanessa sighed, grabbing her take-out box. “That’s one expensive habit.”

“It really costs that much?”

“Well, it does if you down a few scoops every day.” Vanessa pulled out her keys and opened the back door. “Josh said a few of his friends do that. And since one barrel of protein powder can cost forty dollars, and if you have it twice or thrice a day…”

“Well, I guess it’s better than doing steroids?”

“Small blessings, Roxy. That’s a small blessing.”

Vanessa turned on the lights, and walked into the kitchen.

“You’ve been here enough times for this place to be your place.”

“Thanks Ms. Harrow,” Roxy smiled.

“Please, call me Vanessa. I’m getting tired of hearing my last name so many times,” she sighed.

“Especially if that’s with a ‘Principal’ in front of it?” Roxy grinned.

“ _Especially_ that.” She set her food down on the table. “Can I get you anything to drink? Water, milk, soda…?”

“I’ll take a beer.”

“Nice try, you’re still twenty.”

“Come on! It’s four months until my birthday!”

“No way, Roxy.”

“But my insurance is already treating me like I’m twenty-one years old.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, they jacked my rates up because I’m in an ‘especially risky age group,’” Roxy used finger-quotes. “If they think I’m of legal age, why can’t you?”

“Because I still might get jail time for serving a minor.”

“You’re no fun,” she gasped.

“When it comes to keeping my ass out of jail, you bet I’m not gonna be fun.”

“Fine, I’ll take some water.”

Vanessa got a few glasses. Her kitchen had an island, and Roxy took a spot at the corner. Vanessa sat next to her, sitting to her side.

“What did you get?” Roxy asked.

“Pasta Bolognese,” Vanessa drooled. “With some extra meat sauce, and a few extra breadsticks.”

“Oooh, that’s great!”

“Had it before?”

“It wasn’t my first date I had there.”

Vanessa took a big fork full, and downed it. The pasta and the sauce exploded in her mouth, the warm, gooey meat sauce reminding her of what exactly she gave up. The sauce hit just the right balance, neither too thick nor too thin, and every ounce of it burst with tender meat, sweet onions, oregano galore, and cheese. Perfect, beautiful, wonderful cheese…

“At least you got good food,” she laughed, her mouth full. “Oh my God, even the pasta is perfect…”

“Right?” Roxy laughed. She opened her own take-out box. “And God, you have to try a bit of the lasagna.”

Roxy cut a piece and held it up, melted cheese dripping from the fork.

It even looked like the perfect lasagna. Vanessa could see each layer; sauce ran down the fork, and the wonderful smell hit her like a ton of bricks.

She leaned forward, and took a bite of…

Nothing. She bit down on air.

“Ah-ah,” Roxy chided. She pulled the fork away at the last second. “Don’t you remember your manners…?”

“Roxy, are you serious?”

“You’re the one who taught me manners,” she laughed. “I expected more from you.”

“It’s late,” Vanessa groaned, “I’m hungry—“

“’And that is no reason to forgo your manners,’” Roxy said, doing a purposely bad imitation of her.

Vanessa glared at her, and Roxy’s mischievous smile only grew bigger.

“May I please have a slice of the lasagna you offered me?”

“Of course you can!”

Roxy held out the fork, and Vanessa took a bite.

“Oh God…”

“Orgasmic, right?!”

Vanessa chewed the tiny piece, and each bite brought a new wave of flavor to her mouth. She couldn’t even answer, she just had to keep chewing, keep the taste alive on her tongue.

With great reluctance did Vanessa finally swallow.

“Dear Lord,” she gasped.

“Isn’t this place the best?”

“I don’t think I could go back to vegan meals after this.”

“You’re welcome,” Roxy laughed.

Vanessa took a big fork full of spaghetti, and ate it in utter bliss. Even if vegan cooking could get everything right, it would never, ever be able to get cheese right. And her pasta had the perfect amount of cheese mixed in with the sauce.

Motion caught Vanessa’s eye. She had gotten so caught up in eating her pasta, she almost missed Roxy reaching towards her, fork in hand.

She tried to shoo Roxy away, but the dastardly redhead made off with a small helping of her pasta.

“Score,” Roxy grinned.

“Roxanne Scott!”

“Sorry not sorry,” Roxy said, mouth full of pasta, “I’m still hungry.”

“After that lasagna, you’re still hungry?” Vanessa gasped.

“It was a tiny piece,” Roxy said apologetically. “You know it’s bad manners to eat a big meal on the first date. At least, for a girl it is.”

Roxy held up her to-go box; she really did get a tiny slice, and she had eaten most of it.

“That’s on you,” Vanessa said, pulling her to-go box away from the young woman. “If the man can’t take you eating like a normal human being, he doesn’t deserve you.”

Roxy smiled at that; a true, warm smile, nothing like a token or socially obligated smile.

“Thanks,” she said. “I’ll have to remember that when I go on my next first date.”

“Honestly, I think it’s just being honest with the guy,” Vanessa said. “You’re not a rabbit, you shouldn’t eat like one.”

Roxy laughed at that. Vanessa took another fork full of pasta, then she saw Roxy’s arm reach out, fork extended. She covered her pasta, but Roxy didn’t make a move towards that.

No, she reached towards the take-out bag, and speared a breadstick.

“Roxy, please, I want to have those carbs,” Vanessa pleaded.

“And I got left high and dry on a first date,” she chuckled.

Roxy brought the breadstick to her lips. Just as she opened her mouth to eat it, she suddenly brought it up to her nose.

“Oh God, it smells amazing~~” She purred.

Vanessa forgot about her mouth full of food as Roxy brought the breadstick to her mouth, her tongue extended, and she licked it. Vanessa stared as Roxy ran her tongue up and down the breadstick. She trembled as she licked it.

“Yum~~”

Then she opened her mouth, and took the breadstick into her mouth. Roxy moaned as she pushed it in deeper, then deeper, and deeper…

Vanessa stared as Roxy practically deep throated the breadstick. She pulled it out, gasping and moaning, until just the tip stayed in her mouth. Then she sucked at it again.

Deeper and deeper the breadstick went, and Roxy gushed and moaned as she pressed it deeper into her throat.

Finally, she pulled it out, and bit the tip off.

“God, this is so good~~” She grinned.

Vanessa nearly forgot about her own mouth full of food.

“Is it good for you too, Ms. Harrow…?” Roxy winked.

“W-what are you doing?” Vanessa croaked.

“Making the best of a bad date,” she smiled.

“You didn’t want to fuck that man, did you?”

“At first…? I, well…I kinda did,” Roxy said, a lopsided smile on her lips. “He really had that whole adorkable thing going for him, and…well, let’s just say that’s my fetish. It hits close to home. Actually, if I’m being honest, it reminds me a lot of my hot, nerdy cousin.”

She laughed at that.

“Buuuut then he opened his mouth, and boom! Mood gone. I don’t want to jump his bones, but I still really, really wanna fuck. And you’re hot as hell, Ms. Harrow.”

Somehow, Vanessa swallowed her mouthful of pasta without choking on it.

“And if I’m being really honest?” Roxy said, grinning. “That whole ‘authoritarian’ vibe you gave off when you stormed over was fucking _hot_.”

“Y-you think so?”

“’Do I think so?’ Hell, you got me a little wet with that look in your eyes! You really hit ‘Principal Harrow’ mode back there, and you really don’t know how many people in Sycamore want to fuck Principal Harrow.”

Vanessa’s mood dropped. Principal Harrow, Principal Harrow, always with Principal Harrow, never with Vanessa.

“What? Is that not your thing?” Roxy asked, concern creeping into her eyes. Vanessa could see the seeds of doubt enter Roxy; she wondered if she did something wrong.

“Well…” Vanessa didn’t mean to, but she ended up speaking in a near whisper. “I’m not the principal every hour of the day.”

“I know, but—“

“Would you like to get with Vanessa Harrow instead…?”

Roxy blinked, then she smiled.

“Can you be the same indomitable Mrs. Harrow I saw in the restaurant?”

Vanessa felt a smile creep into her lips. Her hot, horny mood returned.

“What,” she asked, “was that?”

“Can you be the same—“

“That isn’t how you ask for permission,” Vanessa said, the same familiar brutal tone entering her voice.

Roxy’s mouth snapped shut, and she blushed. But she also smiled.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

“You’d better be,” Vanessa said, smiling herself. “Now, what will you call me?”

“C-can I please call you ‘Ms. Harrow?’” Roxy asked meekly.

Ms. Harrow. It wasn’t being called Vanessa, but it wasn’t being called Principal Harrow, either. Actually, the way Roxy said it, it didn’t even sound like a proper title. It almost sounded like she called Vanessa her mother. Lord knew Roxy could be her daughter.

And it wasn’t like she hadn’t done this to her daughter before.

“Much better,” Vanessa smiled. She pushed her to-go box aside, the food forgotten. She gently, but firmly, took her chin. “Now, what did you want to ask me?”

“Can you be as indomitable now as you were then?” Roxy breathed.

“Spoiled child, your mother didn’t teach you the right manners,” Vanessa said. “Up. Now.”

Roxy got up, and Vanessa grabbed her wrist. She led the young woman, the much younger woman, to the living room. She only had to walk a few steps until she stood between the sofa and a loveseat.

“How do you ask something of a person?”

“Uh, nicely…?”

“And what does asking them nicely sound like?”

“Uh…can you be as indomitable—“

“No,” Vanessa snapped.

Roxy giggled, clearly playing with Vanessa.

“My lord, we’ll have to start from the bottom.” She stepped towards Roxy, and pulled her close. The red head gasped, and stiffened as she felt Vanessa’s fingers dance along the top of her jeans, right at her hip bones.

“What do we say,” Vanessa breathed, “when you want to ask something of a person…?”

“More…”

Vanessa dipped her hand lower, following the contour of Roxy’s hips, slowly tracing her way down to the young woman’s cunt.

“No,” Vanessa snapped.

She gently caressed Roxy through her jeans, making the woman shiver.

“P-please…” Roxy gasped.

“Ah, there it is,” Vanessa smiled.

“Please,” Roxy begged, grinding her hips into Vanessa.

“’Please’ what?” Vanessa cooed.

“Please…can you touch me more…?”

“And that is how we ask a polite question,” Vanessa smiled. “You did good, Roxy.”

The woman sighed and shivered at that. Her breasts jiggled as she shook.

“But you didn’t do a good job asking me the first few times.”

“I’m sorry,” Roxy gasped.

“You will be sorry.”

Vanessa gently pushed Roxy away from her. Roxy nearly fell against the coffee table.

Slowly, Vanessa undid her button-up shirt. Roxy inhaled as the shirt revealed more and more of her, until Vanessa could feel the cool air on her boobs. She wore a simple bra, but Roxy’s eyes dove to her cleavage; she even started drooling!

With her shirt undone, Vanessa tossed it to the side. Then she undid her belt. She relished the sound of the leather running through the denim loops, until it pulled free and she tossed it to the side.

Roxy’s eyes were full of lust and adoration as Vanessa undid her jeans. Roxy bit her lip in pleasure as Vanessa began to pull them down. Seeing the young woman staring at her so intently, seeing her so taken with her, that got Vanessa’s sex drive to roar to life.

Her heart beat faster and faster as she got out of her pants, as Roxy’s eyes roved over her body. The air in her house grew colder as Vanessa got hotter and hotter. Finally, she kicked her jeans off, leaving her in her bra and panties.

“You’ll have to mind your tongue,” she said, pulling her simple panties off. Roxy whimpered as Vanessa sat down in the love seat, and spread her legs. She reached down, and felt how wet she had gotten. She smiled as she gently spread her pussy. “As punishment, put that tongue to good use on me.”

Roxy practically dove forward, pulling her blouse off as she did. She gasped for breath as she got to her knees, and pulled her bra off, exposing her pert young tits for the briefest of seconds before she mashed her face against Vanessa’s cunt.

She gasped as Roxy leaned in, and deeply inhaled, relishing the smell of her wet pussy. Vanessa could feel the cool air being pulled across her hot lips, and she shivered as Roxy moaned her arousal.

Then Roxy kissed her clit, and Vanessa jerked upwards, yelping.

The red head giggled, and licked her. Vanessa moaned as she felt Roxy’s hot, wet tongue play across her, starting from the bottom of her pussy, and slowly moving upwards.

Roxy moaned her pleasure as she finished the long, loving lick. Vanessa looked down, and saw drunken pleasure in Roxy’s eyes.

“I’m sorry I upset you, Ms. Harrow,” she purred.

Vanessa could see some of her arousal on Roxy’s lips.

“Then show me how sorry you are.”

Roxy pressed her face in between Vanessa’s legs. She groaned and thrashed as Roxy licked her pussy, and sucked at her clit, sending electricity racing up her spine. Vanessa gasped and pressed her legs against Roxy’s head as the red head showed off her talented tongue.

And oh, Roxy had a great tongue. She licked at Vanessa’s hot and hungry pussy with fervent passion, and sucked at her stiffened love button just when Vanessa wanted her to. She leaned further and further back into the chair as Roxy ate her out, gently pressing her tongue into her cunt and exploring it with the talent and enthusiasm of a spelunker.

Vanessa’s heart beat faster and faster in her chest. Her legs squeezed Roxy’s head harder and harder. She grabbed more and more of the young woman’s hair as her lips and tongue drove Vanessa wild with desire, pressing her into her cunt. This woman knew her way around a vagina.

Vanessa could feel her climax building deep within her. She must have shivered or squeezed to tip her hand, because Roxy stepped up her pussy eating skills, diving further and further into Vanessa’s cunt.

She gasped, then she whimpered, and just before Vanessa came, Roxy somehow both stuck her tongue into her cunt, and sucked at her clit.

Vanessa cried out and came. Her breasts leaked milk, soaking her bra, but she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered to her was Roxy and her amazing mouth, lapping up her girl cum.

Finally, Vanessa peaked, and she fell against the love seat, gasping for breath. She let go of Roxy, and the redhead sat up, licking her lips with gusto.

“Yummy~~”

“Now,” Vanessa gasped, “d-did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, Ms. Harrow,” Roxy said. “I promise to be more polite. I’ll say ‘please’ and ‘thank you.’”

“Good girl~~”

Roxy’s eyes twinkled, and her face burned red.

“Ms. Harrow?” She asked. “Could…can I please call you ‘mommy?’”

Suddenly Vanessa came right back to the edge, nearly ready to cum.

“Yes, you may,” she gushed. “And since you did such a good job apologizing to mommy, I think you deserve a treat.”

“Oh, thank you, mommy!” Roxy gushed.

Holy shit. Hearing that made Vanessa’s nipples stiffen so much they ached. She needed to fuck her little girl so bad.

“Come along,” she said, getting up. Roxy giggled as she stood up. She had left herself in her bra and jeans. Vanessa took her hand, and led her to the kitchen.

“You ate all your dinner,” she smiled. “That’s good my growing girl! You deserve desert.”

She opened the fridge, and grabbed a can of whipped cream. She paused, then also grabbed some chocolate syrup.

“Mommy, you’re spoiling me,” Roxy gushed.

“No, I’m rewarding you for good behavior,” she smiled. Then she pulled Roxy in for a kiss. Vanessa could taste her own cum on Roxy’s plump lips.

She gently led Roxy up the stairs, towards her room. When she got there, Vanessa pulled Roxy into her, kissing her madly. Roxy threw her arms around Vanessa and kissed back, gently pushing her tongue into her mouth. Vanessa let Roxy French her, then she gently pressed the cold can of whipped cream against her back.

Roxy flinched and jumped, but giggled as she grew used to the cold. Vanessa led her to the bed, and broke the kiss.

“Get out of those pants.”

“Yes, mommy~~”

 _Fuck._ Vanessa watched as Roxy peeled out of her jeans, then her panties, and finally tossed aside her bra.

“Mommy, you’re so much bigger than me,” Roxy pouted. She gently pressed herself against Vanessa’s milky jugs.

“I might be bigger, but you’re still beautiful,” Vanessa smiled. “Now sit back, mommy has to give her little girl some desert~~”

Roxy sat down on the bed, and spread her legs.

“My God, my little girl isn’t so little down here,” Vanessa playfully gasped. “Look at how big that clit is!”

“Does mommy like my big clit?”

“I think mommy loves your big clit,” Vanessa purred as she got down on her knees.

Roxy did have a very big clit; it had to be two, maybe three centimeters! Vanessa gave it a tiny kiss; as she kissed Roxy, she gently pressed the whipped cream against her thigh.

Roxy thrashed and moaned, falling back into the bed. Vanessa licked at her slopping wet cunt, getting a mouthful of Roxy’s salty, tart taste.

Then she brought the whipped cream to bear.

“This might be a tad cold, dear.”

Roxy yelped as Vanessa put a dollop of whipped cream on her, just above her pussy. Roxy trembled, but didn’t say anything, so she moved a bit further south, covering her clit with the cream.

Vanessa gave Roxy a second to recover as she drizzled the chocolate over the whipped cream.

“M-mommy, I thought those were going to be for me~~” Roxy pleaded.

“If you do a good job letting mommy eat you out, then it can be yours.”

“Oh, I’ll be good, mommy! I’ll be _real_ good~~!”

Vanessa giggled, then slowly licked up the whipped cream. Roxy thrashed and moaned as she ate the cream, and Roxy’s cunt.

The sugary sweetness mixed perfectly with the tartness of her pussy, and Vanessa dove in further, licking and slurping all the sugary goodness as she went. Roxy cried out, wrapping her legs around Vanessa’s head.

Vanessa let out a little gasp as Roxy tightened her legs. But she giggled, and continued to lick and slurp until she ate all the whipped cream. She wanted to put more on Roxy, but with her gasping and moaning and holding her head in place, Vanessa couldn’t do anything.

Well, she couldn’t do anything but lick at that giant clit staring her in the face.

Just as Vanessa started to suck at it, Roxy screamed. Her entire body thrashed, and she drove her hips up into Vanessa’s mouth. It took her by surprise, but didn’t hurt. No, it just made Vanessa giggle, and suck a little bit harder.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh Jesus mommy that feels soooo goood~~please more do it more, oh please please please—!”

Roxy had cut loose, babbling nearly incoherently. Sucking at her clit reminded Vanessa of sucking her not-so-little Josh off. Maybe men and women weren’t so different; everyone loved getting sucked off.

So Vanessa treated Roxy’s clit as a little penis. She licked at the tip, and gently sucked at it. Roxy thrashed and cried out and trembled, but Vanessa held onto her and continued to suck.

Finally, Roxy cried out, her entire body tightening and arching, thrusting more of her cunt into Vanessa’s lips. Roxy screamed as she came, and Vanessa sucked down her hot juices.

She held onto Roxy’s trembling hips until the young woman came down from her climax. Roxy gasped for breath, and Vanessa came up for air.

“Did my little girl like that?” She asked, licking her lips.

“M-mommy…oh my God that was amazing~~”

“You did so good,” she gushed, leaning in for a kiss. Roxy held her in for a longer kiss.

“But mommy, I want to use that whipped cream,” Roxy pouted.

“Why don’t you try some for yourself?” She asked. Vanessa scooted off to the side, and sat on her knees. “You said you love mommy’s boobs; why not get some milk from the source?”

Vanessa held her massive mammaries, and Roxy smiled.

Roxy didn’t waste time for words, she just sunk her head into Vanessa’s chest. She giggled as Roxy motorboated her.

“I’m sorry mommy, I’ve always wanted to do that,” she giggled.

“You’ll be forgiven if you can make mommy cum from playing with her tits.”

Roxy smiled, and grabbed the can of whipped cream. Vanessa inhaled sharply as the cool cream landed on her breasts. Roxy unleashed a torrent of sugar cream on her, then topped it all off with a squirt of chocolate.

She dove in, playing with Vanessa’s whipped cream-hidden nipples. Vanessa gasped as Roxy sucked and slurped, her tongue playing all over her skin as she ate up the cream, until she found Vanessa’s nipple. Roxy held herself tight against Vanessa, and sucked at it, then gently bit it.

Vanessa cried out as milk squirted from her nipple. Roxy flinched for the briefest of seconds, then she went to sucking down the milk.

Vanessa held Roxy close to her as the young woman drank from her tit. Roxy wrapped her hands around Vanessa, and Vanessa cooed as Roxy drank.

She yelped as she felt Roxy’s slim fingers trace a path along her backbone. She jumped as she felt Roxy’s other hand wiggle down between her legs. She gasped and spread her legs just enough so Roxy could gently finger her clit. Her other hand, meanwhile, grabbed her ass.

Roxy pulled away from her tit; she gasped and caught her breath, while licking up the errant breast milk.

“Yummy~~” She moaned.

Then she dove at Vanessa’s other tit, just to even out her sucking.

Her fingers never stopped playing. Vanessa gasped as Roxy fingered her clit, then yelped as she felt Roxy’s other hand start to gently play along her asshole.

She had never been fingered like this before.

Roxy’s hand that played with her asshole dipped down, until she touched the bottom of her cunt. Vanessa could feel the young woman get a finger full of her wet love juices, then she moved back up to gently rim her puckered hole.

Vanessa stiffened as Roxy worked at both her pussy, her ass, and sucked at her tit. She didn’t know which felt better; her entire body felt like it would melt! The feeling of her cunt getting fingered fought with the tingling pleasure of Roxy massaging and playing with her asshole, while her chest tingled with feeding the ravenous young woman.

The only thing she could do was to hold Roxy tighter against her, and to try not to fall over.

But Vanessa nearly did fall over. She tipped, and only the most reptilian part of her brain saved her. She stuck her arm out, holding both of them up, while Roxy giggled into her tit. Then she pressed her fingers into her pussy, and her asshole.

Vanessa cried out and came as two sets of fingers entered her. She could feel her cunt gushing girl cum as she trembled and shook. Both of her tits leaked warm mother’s milk, and Roxy drank it down.

Her eyes crossed as Roxy wiggled her fingers. She could even feel Roxy’s fingers pressing against each other, separated by the thin wall separating her pussy from her anus!

Vanessa screamed as she came, and ended up collapsing. But Roxy caught her in time. Vanessa trembled and came again as Roxy pulled her hands free, all to support her.

“Is mommy okay?” She laughed.

“Oh honey, mommy is _amazing_ ,” Vanessa croaked.

Roxy leaned in to kiss her, and Vanessa could taste the sweetness of her milk on Roxy’s tongue.

“I, I’ve never actually done this before,” Roxy laughed.

“You could’ve fooled me!”

“Thanks, Ms. Harrow,” Roxy beamed. “And oh God, you were so good at sucking my clit~~”

“It looked just like a little dick, and I know how to use those,” she laughed.

“You’re the second person to tell me that.”

“Who was the first?”

Roxy’s cheeks flushed.

“Uh—well…my cousin, Jeff,” she blushed.

“Oh, you sweet little cousin fucker!” Vanessa laughed, pulling Roxy close.

“Oh shit!”

“What? What is it?”

“I just saw the time,” Roxy cursed.

Vanessa turned around; Roxy had seen the clock sitting on her nightstand.

“Holy—ten-fifteen?”

“I gotta get back home! They’ll think I put out on the first date!!”

“Is that any worse than what we did?” Vanessa asked.

“Well…I—I can’t tell them I hooked up with Ms. Harrow! They already think I might fuck this guy, and I have _something_ of a reputation to protect!”

“Sure you do, cousin fucker.”

Roxy laughed and blushed at the same time. She madly ran to get her clothes together.

“Thanks for saving me from that bad date, Ms. Harrow!”

“Any time, dear,” Vanessa giggled.

As her blissful orgasm faded, Vanessa could feel her lingering doubts coming back.

_Maybe they don’t just see Principal Harrow. Maybe they just like the domineering thing…_

But something in her doubted that.


	3. Gina's Personal Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is working her fingers to the bone to get her latest project off the ground.  
> She's been working so hard, not even a little attention from Emma can help her relax.  
> So Emma calls in the big gun: her sister, Gina.

Vanessa tossed her head back, pressing it against her chair’s headrest as she got comfortable.

“I…ugh, I think I’m working too much,” she groaned.

Emma chuckled at that.

“Don’t even start,” she snapped, cutting Emma off. “I know that I’m a big figure in Sycamore Falls, and not just because I’m the principal. The Deans look up to me for leadership and wisdom on how the school should grow. I know what kind of reputation I’ve gotten: Principal Harrow, the hardass fighting to build up the Institute, always pushing the envelope, always aiming for more!”

Vanessa groaned as she rolled back in her chair.

“I love my job, I really do,” she moaned, “but…am I getting too focused on my job? I, I can’t help but think about that more and more.”

Emma took her hand. Vanessa squeezed it. Her breathing hitched.

“I—I’m really scared of _only_ being seen as Principal Harrow,” she gasped. “For the longest time, I loved being called that.”

Vanessa ran a hand through her short hair, struggling to keep talking.

“But, but lately…it’s like that’s all I’m seen as. I’m always Principal Harrow, never as Vanessa. Do you think that’s the vibe I give off?”

Emma looked up with her round eyes. She had her mouth latched onto Vanessa’s pussy, and had her tongue gently pressed up into her. Emma furrowed her brow, wiggling her tongue deep inside Vanessa.

“God~~” Vanessa croaked. She squeezed her legs tighter around Emma as her newest friend found her weak point. “I don’t sound like myself, do I?”

Emma wiggled her tongue, making Vanessa gasp and groan, then Emma slowly pulled her tongue out, wiggling it all the while. Vanessa nearly begged for Emma to put her tongue back into her when the head chef gently sucked at her clit. Vanessa writhed, and gave a little yelp as Emma gently nibbled at it.

Vanessa bit her lip as Emma sucked at her. She could feel her legs tighten around Emma even more as she came closer and closer to the edge. Her entire body clenched, her muscles locked up, and then Emma gently ran her tongue over her pussy, paying especial attention to her clit.

That did it. Vanessa cried out as she came, gushing her love juices all over Emma’s face. She could feel her breasts leaking milk, but fortunately, she wore a padded back-up bra. It absorbed everything, not spilling a drop.

Gasping for breath, her legs loosened, letting go of Emma’s head.

“Wow,” Emma said, gasping for breath. She alternated between talking, and mopping up her face and licking her fingers clean. “Is this what I was like not too long ago…?”

“God, I sound pathetic, don’t I?” Vanessa stammered.

Emma got up, and gave Vanessa a kiss. She secretly relished the taste of her cunt, the lingering juices in Emma’s mouth.

“I need a bit more~~” Emma begged. “I’m right there…”

Vanessa smiled, and gently grabbed Emma’s hefty, throbbing cock. The condom she wore had several spurts of pre-cum in it.

She stood up, and leaned in. Just as Emma leaned in for a kiss, Vanessa reached up, and grabbed a handful of her hair. She gently, but firmly, pulled Emma’s head back, making her gasp. She kissed her jaw, then her neck, then her clavicle, Vanessa slowly kissed her way down to Emma’s tits.

Like Vanessa, Emma’s tits still made milk. Vanessa kissed her way down to a nipple, making Emma moan. Finally, she kissed the nipple itself, almost chastely. Her next kiss couldn’t possibly be considered chaste.

Emma moaned as Vanessa kissed, then sucked, then bit at her nipple. She felt Emma tremble in her hands. Emma fell back, sitting on the edge of the desk. A little rivulet of milk filled Vanessa’s mouth. She couldn’t help but moan in pleasure; Emma’s milk tasted so good, like melted ice cream. And not the crappy store bought brand, but the hand-churned, super low on sugar, incredibly expensive kind.

As she sucked at Emma’s tit, Vanessa’s other hand wandered further south.

“Yes, yes, oh God yes,” Emma groaned.

Vanessa slowly reached her cock, and gently touched it. Emma stiffened at that, and Vanessa slowly, delicately, wrapped her fingers around the beefy shaft. Emma’s dick could only be called ‘beefy;’ Vanessa couldn’t fully wrap her fingers around it. She got maybe two-thirds of the way around, maybe a tad less.

Vanessa moaned into Emma’s tit as she squeezed her bursting dick. It wasn’t like jerking Josh off, Emma’s cock felt different. Steel hard and impossibly girthy, yes, but Emma had something that Josh didn’t.

She slowly slid her hand up Emma’s shaft, and Emma trembled again. Ah, that was it. Emma didn’t buck her hips like Josh. She didn’t rush to cum like her son did. It must be Emma’s feminine side kicking in, the urge to go further, deeper, maybe even more spiritual.

Vanessa felt a little jealous of Emma then; she got to feel both male and female climaxing, and that sounded like a fucking amazing time.

So she jerked Emma off more, all while holding her head back and sucking at her tit. More milk filled her mouth, and Vanessa swallowed it greedily. She tightened her grip on Emma’s hair, and squeezed her cock, almost tearing the condom off her.

“C-cumming~~!!!”

Emma seized up. Vanessa could feel every muscle in her body tighten, and her hips suddenly, brutally, thrust forward. Vanessa felt Emma’s cock thrust deeper into her grip, and then she felt it throb.

The first shot of cum rocketed into the condom the same time that a large squirt of milk filled her mouth. Emma nearly caught Vanessa off-guard with that!

Her eyes widened, but Vanessa swallowed all the same. She could feel Emma’s thick, powerful cock squeezing, shooting off cum, filling the condom. She turned her eyes downward, and saw the tip of the condom swelling.

Then she saw a few thick cords of Emma’s girl cum splatter on her floor. Vanessa couldn’t help but giggle at that.

Emma hissed, her hips quaking minutely as she came. More cum filled the condom, and Vanessa shifted her grip so it wouldn’t pop off.

Finally, Emma relaxed, her body loosening, almost doubling over. She gasped for breath as Vanessa kept her hand on the condom.

“T-thank you~~” Emma slurred.

Vanessa gently let go of Emma’s nipple, and stood up. She kept a firm grip on Emma’s hair, and tilted her head back. She mashed her lips against Emma’s, and gently pushed some of her own mother’s milk into her mouth.

Emma’s eyes widened in surprise, then grew hazy with pleasure as she drank her own milk.

“My pleasure,” Vanessa giggled.

“Fuck, I think I taste better than you,” Emma slurred.

“Should I be jealous?” Vanessa asked, a playful gleam in her eye.

“N-no!” Emma gasped. “It’s…I’ve never drank my own breast milk. Maybe it’s just that.”

“Glad I could help.”

“And I’m glad I can be here to help you vent,” Emma smiled. She pulled Vanessa in for another kiss. Vanessa felt a little thrill course through her veins as Emma pressed her naked body against hers. Hopefully her clothes wouldn’t pick up any conspicuous stain.

“Thanks for that,” Vanessa sighed.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, it’s just…”

“Work still?” Emma asked, a lopsided grin on her plump lips.

“Yeah, it’s just work,” Vanessa groaned. “This funding proposal is eating up all my time. But I have to get it if I want to lower tuition.”

“Nessa, you know what everyone loves about you?” Emma asked, taking her hands. “You’re so driven and selfless.”

“Even though I have to be a tough bitch to get it?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well…”

“Nessa~~” Emma sang. “What is it~~?”

“I…kinda seduced a young man.”

“Ooh! Do tell!!”

“I don’t really want to,” she sighed.

“Was it Adam Villard?”

“What? How did you know?!”

“Wait, it was?” Emma gasped. “I, I just guessed! I mean, Karen and I fucked last week, I just kinda took a stab at it.”

Vanessa could feel her cheeks blushing.

“Well, yeah, it was after school and Adam got in trouble,” she said. “So I decided to see if he wasn’t getting let off easy.”

“He’s a good fuck, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is. Karen’s a lucky woman,” Vanessa nodded. “But…he always called me ‘Principal Harrow.’”

“Ah.”

“And…I’m just worrying I’m working too hard.”

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but seemingly thought better of it.

“I know,” she said after a moment’s hesitation.

“God, listen to me, getting misty eyed because I’m always being called by a title I love,” Vanessa flatly chuckled. “Thanks, Emma. I love how I can just talk with you.”

“Any time for you, Nessa,” Emma smiled. She leaned in to hug Vanessa, but she put up a firm hand.

“Ah, not when you’re leaking breast milk everywhere.”

“Oh, sorry,” Emma chuckled.

“I’ll leave first,” Vanessa said, grabbing her panties. “Since I’m still dressed.”

“We gotta plan another night out,” Emma said, reaching for the pile of her clothes.

“Most certainly.”

“Great. See you around,” Vanessa smiled as she put her pants back on. She grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. And just as she expected, an empty office greeted her. Time to be getting home.

* * *

Emma waited several seconds after Vanessa closed her office door. She put her bra and boxers back on, but pulled out her phone before she could do anything else. She pulled up her favorites, and hit dial.

_“Hey, sis!”_ Gina said, answering on the third ring.

“Hey, Gina,” Emma smiled. “How are you?”

_“Doing good. Closed a deal early, so I got a few days of serious down time coming my way.”_

“Oh, that’s great! Listen, Vanessa is a bit down, and is getting kinda hard on herself.”

_“Why would she do that?”_

“She’s working a bit too hard, and it’s starting to get to her.”

_“Ah. You haven’t helped her?”_

“I actually just helped her,” Emma giggled.

_“You big slut! Good for you!”_

“Stop it! It was great, I did my best to cheer her up, but I think she could use her bestie to really get her out of this funk. Or at least start her to get out of this funk.”

_“Wow, she’s still out of it even after fucking you? She really needs some help then, huh?”_

“Yeah, she does.”

_“Then it’s a damn good thing I got this free time,”_ Gina grinned. _“I’ll take care of her.”_

“You’re the best,” Emma smiled.

_“Damn right I am! Love you, sis.”_

“Love you too.”

* * *

Vanessa pulled into her parking spot, and killed the engine. She took a second to take a deep breath, and got out.

Another day, another pile of stress waiting for her. She just had to get this proposal off the ground, she had come too far to let it all crash to the ground…

Vanessa walked into the school. She passed teenagers by the dozens, each wearing the Sycamore Falls Institute uniform. Of course, being rebellious teens, many found ways to flout it.

Plenty of boys had their shirts un-tucked. Some had cheap, long belts hanging down; a few even had wallet chains. Vanessa did a double-take; did it suddenly become the nineties again? The boys gave her a cautious glare, but she didn’t chastise them. She just gave their wallet chains a strange, ‘are you crazy?’ look.

That got them to shrink back.

Vanessa wasn’t even trying to get them to adhere to the dress code properly. She genuinely thought wallet chains weren’t in fashion anymore.

The girls were hardly better. The school gave women the option to either wear slacks like the boys, or skirts when the weather got better. Many wore skirts, and only a few wore leggings underneath for some kind of modestly. Vanessa had to really keep her eyes to herself, especially when some girls hiked their skirts up really too far.

“Teenagers,” she groaned.

Finally, she got to the office.

“Morning, Principal Harrow,” the administrative assistant smiled.

“Good morning, Terri,” Vanessa smiled. Oh, good old Terri. She’d been there from the beginning. Vanessa could count on her for anything and everything. “How are you?”

“Doing just fine,” Terri smiled back. “Oh, your first morning appointment is here.”

“My first what?”

“Your first appointment,” Terri said. “She said you’d know what she meant.”

“Is she in my office?”

“Yup. She got here a few minutes before you.”

Terri might not look it, but she ran a damn tight ship. Nothing happened in the office without Terri's approval, or at the very least her knowledge. So if someone got into her office, Terri had let them.

“Thanks, Terri.”

“She also asked me to be mysterious, so my apologies there,” Terri smiled.

Vanessa smiled back and walked to her office. She barely had the door open when a voice rang out.

“Nessa!”

Gina sat in her chair. No, she didn’t sit in her chair, she laid out in her chair.

Gina had the chair on full recline, with her feet kicked up onto the desk. She wore a fabulous crème undershirt with a light green shirt layered on top of it. The crème shirt hugged her breasts, while the green shirt had to be a size too big.

But Gina would never wear something that didn’t fit her. The shirt had to be larger for a reason, and as Gina sat up, Vanessa saw that her two shirt top layered perfectly. The tighter crème hugged her curves, and the larger green hid those curves, teasing them. It kept her modest while also finding a way to be just the right amount of provocative.

“Gina? What are you doing here?”

“Hello, Nessa, it’s so nice to see you, too,” Gina smiled, getting up. “Yes, I had a great morning; I get to see you!”

“Okay, okay, it’s good to see you,” Vanessa chuckled as Gina pranced over for a hug. She wore the perfect hip hugging jeans, casual yet still flirty. That fit Gina to a ‘T.’

“It’s been a minute, hasn’t it?” Gina smiled as she hugged her. “You’ve been working too hard.”

“It feels that way.”

“Which is why your bestie is here!” Gina beamed. “By the way, that secretary out there is something else. I thought she’d be easy to get by, but she read me the damn riot act when I tried to brush past her.”

“I see you like Terri,” Vanessa laughed.

“Does she even flirt? I laid it on thick to try and get past her, but she just gave me a blank stare.”

“I’m actually not sure. She’s married, but I don’t know if she’s just a professional, or maybe menopause took her sex drive before anything else.”

“Well, that just means I gotta get to you before you end up like her!” Gina grinned.

“I know you mean well, but Terri’s really great, she deserves better.”

“Oh, sorry…”

“It’s fine, I said I know you mean well. So what is it?”

“I just dropped by to see if you had plans for Saturday night.”

“No, nothing yet,” Vanessa said.

“Good,” Gina grinned. “Then get ready, we’re going out.”

“Out where?”

“Out to have a girl’s night!”

“Gina, don’t you have work to do?”

“I closed a deal early, so I’m at a lull.”

“Then you know that I’m in the middle of a big project, right?”

“Vanessa,” Gina laughed, “did it sound like I was asking?”

“Gina, you can’t be serious!”

“Nessa, you’re working too hard,” Gina gasped. “This is like when we were in grad school.”

“I had to work my ass off in grad school!”

“And how many parties did I drag you out to?” Gina grinned. “How many dates did I introduce to you…?”

Vanessa felt herself blushing a bit.

“Come on, who got you laid all those times?”

“You mean how many times we fucked?”

“That, and all my great wingman escapades,” Gina grinned. She pantomimed flying a plane, complete with sound effects.

“Okay, okay, you made your point,” Vanessa laughed.

“Come on, I need you to say it.”

“Seriously…?”

“You remember that promise,” Gina smiled. “You know what you have to admit to~~”

Vanessa sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“Without you, I’d never have a social life, let alone a sex life.”

“Goddamn right,” Gina said, her smile stretching from ear-to-ear. “This is me, living up to my duties as your bestie, to get you out of the dorm for once in a goddamn while. So: get ready on Saturday. I’ll be picking you up.”

“Alright, alright,” Vanessa said, trying not to laugh and kind of succeeding. “You convinced me.”

“I volen _told_ you,” Gina winked. “So get ready! Only a few days ‘till the weekend!”

Gina gave Vanessa a quick little chaste kiss, and pranced out her door. Vanessa laughed, watching Gina as she left. That look quickly turned to her staring at Gina’s ass. Damn, she looked good in those hip huggers.

As Gina pranced out into the hallway, a few boys and girls turned their head to gaze at her.

Vanessa knew she was lucky to have Gina as a friend. As she sat down, she realized that she had actually gotten a burst of energy from the little visit. The weekend was only a few days away, she didn’t have to wait long.

So Vanessa turned on her computer, and got to work, feeling refreshed from the visit, and anxious from having to wait for so long.

* * *

The lipstick glided across Vanessa’s lips. She moved deftly, but carefully, her hands long skilled in the act of putting on makeup. She made sure to move to the very edge of her lips, then blotted out the excess.

Someone knocked on her door, and opened just a half-second later.

“Hey, mom,” her daughter Jane said, “just letting you know…damn, you look hot.”

Vanessa laughed, and turned to her daughter.

“You like?” She smiled.

“Wow, I haven’t seen you wear that dress in a while.”

Vanessa stood up and did a little twirl. She wore a red dress that hugged her slim waist and wide hips. But she didn’t choose the dress because of how it hugged her curves; she wore it because the top had a very wide stitch of red lace.

The lace ran from the bottom of her breasts to the top of her cleavage. Stitched onto the lace were leaves and tiny flowers. The line of lace ran around the top of the dress, stretching from her chest to around her arms, acting like little faux-sleeves.

“Yeah, I thought I should wear it while I still can,” Vanessa laughed.

“You got a date tonight, mom?” Jane smiled.

“No, just a girl’s night with my best friend.”

“Oh, Gina’s coming to pick you up?”

“She is,” Vanessa said. “I probably won’t be back until late tonight.”

“That’s great, mom,” Jane beamed. “You haven’t been acting like yourself lately. You need this.”

“That’s what Gina said,” Vanessa sighed. “What about you?”

“I’ll be at Eufemia’s house,” Jane said. “Working on a few projects and all that stuff.”

“What about your brother?”

“Probably wasting time gaming with his guys,” she sighed.

“Jane, don’t make fun of your brother like that.”

“It just seems like he’s never home,” Jane pouted.

“You’re not home a lot, young lady.”

Jane blushed at that.

Outside, a horn honked.

“Hey, mom,” Josh yelled from downstairs, “someone’s in the driveway.”

“That’ll be me,” Vanessa said. “Be good tonight, alright?”

“Okay,” Jane said. “Love you, mom.”

“Love you too.”

Vanessa gave her daughter a quick little kiss, and grabbed her purse and shoes. She quickly went down the stairs, and slipped her shoes on.

“Don’t be out too late,” she said, raising her voice so Josh could hear her.

She opened the door, and saw Gina waiting in the driveway in her little convertible sports car.

“Hey guuurl!” Gina yelled, a smile plastered on her face. “You going my way?”

“Oh my God, don’t make me sound like a booty call, I have to look good to the neighbors,” Vanessa groaned. Despite her best efforts, she ended up grinning.

“I’ll say you look good,” Gina said, licking her lips.

“Sweet Christ, if I get in your car, will you knock it off?” She laughed.

“Probably not. But you’ll like it,” she winked.

Vanessa did her best to not laugh, but that proved to be too difficult a task. She opened the door and sat down next to Gina.

“You got a cute dress,” Vanessa smiled.

Gina wore a simple navy blue dress that came halfway down her thighs. It had gentle pleats to it, and surprisingly didn’t show off her cleavage. She wore a simple pearl necklace, which accentuated the entire look.

“Thank you!”

“I never thought I’d see you dress so conservatively.”

“How is this conservative?” Gina laughed, pointing to her toned legs. As she sat, the dress rode up dangerously high.

“Considering you’re not flashing your boobs, it seems pretty conservative.”

“Yeah, I’ll give you that,” Gina said. She put the car in reverse, and backed out. “I’m just hoping that I got the whole ‘hunting for a woman’ vibe down. You know, hot car, hot dress…?”

“You’ve got that down,” Vanessa laughed.

“Score,” Gina grinned. She put the car in gear, and pulled away. The early night air felt wonderful, and with the top down, Vanessa had to lean back and let it blow through her hair.

“Okay, so I guess I see the appeal of convertibles,” she smiled.

“Great, isn’t it?” Gina smiled. “But don’t get too comfortable, we’re not driving very far.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise~~” Gina sang.

“You’re too much,” Vanessa groaned, a grin on her lips.

They really didn’t travel too far. Gina took a few turns, going just a bit too fast, and suddenly they were downtown. Gina pulled up to a little skyscraper.

“Oh, you’re fancy tonight,” Vanessa said.

“All day, every day,” Gina grinned. She leaned forward to slip on some heels before stepping out. The valet came out, and Gina handed him the keys, along with a folded up bill. He smiled, and took her car away.

“Wait, I know this place,” Vanessa said. “Is this the good sushi place on the roof?”

“The _great_ sushi place on the roof.”

“I actually wanted to recruit them for a raffle—“

“Ah ah, no talking about work,” Gina said, wagging her finger.

“But—“

“But this is girl’s night out,” Gina said. They walked into the lobby, towards the elevators. “No talk of work! We’re here to relax!”

The ride up didn’t last long. Soon they were walking through the restaurant, and got a seat outside by the edge of the roof.

“What a great view,” Vanessa said. The night started to fall, and the lights of the city came on. She never grew tired of this. She relished a nice, warm breeze.

“An amazing view,” Gina nodded. “Come on, let’s get our order in.”

They didn’t have to wait at all; a waiter came over to take their order just as they sat down. Vanessa ordered a platter, with tuna, salmon, and yellow tail. Gina got a platter herself, with California rolls, spicy salmon, and fancy tuna.

“Thanks for this,” Vanessa said.

“What are friends for?” Gina smiled. “Besides, someone’s gotta look out for you.”

“And that someone is always—wow, this is fast!”

The waiter smiled as they came back with a tray full of food.

“Part of our charm,” they smiled. “Here you go!”

“Oh God, this all looks _sooo_ good.”

Vanessa took a bite of a salmon roll, and just about melted right there on the spot.

“Where have you been my whole life…?” She gushed.

“Sorry we couldn’t be here for you until now,” the waiter smiled, “but we can be here from now on.”

“Oh, I am so coming back here.”

“And a bottle of wine, as ordered,” they said, pulling out a bottle.

“Gina, you’re spoiling me.”

“No, I’m treating you right,” she smiled. “Because you always seem to treat yourself too harshly.”

Vanessa paused at that. She knew Gina didn’t mean it, but the point still landed home hard. The waiter filled their glasses, and let them be.

“Seriously, this is great,” she said. “And…and you’re right, I guess I can be too hard on myself.”

“And it isn’t good for you,” Gina said. She gushed as she ate a roll. “But we’re not here to talk about all of our problems, we’re here to relax!”

“You’ve been doing this for me since college,” Vanessa smiled.

“Uh, yeah? Hello, remember the promise you made to me?”

“To always remember that you’re the reason I had a social _and_ a sex life back then, yes, I know.”

“You were always so busy working! Honestly, sometimes I don’t know how I did it,” Gina said, shaking her head. “You’re just so focused, Nessa. And that’s a great quality, but you get _too_ focused. Fortunately, your party girl Gina knows how to get out and throw down.”

She did a little dance in her chair, making Vanessa laugh.

“I actually could never figure out how you could party all the time and still get through grad school.”

“It’s a curse,” Gina sighed dramatically. “I was born to be awesome.”

“If that’s a curse, can you curse me? You should’ve died on That One Labor Day.”

“Oof!” Gina shivered. “I still get freaked out when I think about that.”

“Downing an entire bottle of rum on a dare would do that to you,” Vanessa said. “And then Blackout Gina came out to play. I’m not going to lie, I seriously thought about letting you kill yourself.”

“I wasn’t that bad, was I?”

“Gina, you ask me this every so often, and then you just go ‘nah, that can’t be me.’”

“But I wasn’t that bad, was I?”

“You started to strip and tried to dance on all the cars in the lot,” she said flatly. “A full on, Tom Hanks in _Big_ dance.”

“That can’t be me.”

“See? There it is,” Vanessa laughed. “God, and when the cops were called, you tried to go down on them.”

“Were they good looking?”

“You just have a thing for people in authority.”

“No, I have a tough person kink. Big difference.”

“Not that big a difference when you were nearly tazed,” Vanessa sighed.

“Ooh, that sounds like a party!”

“Okay, _now_ you’re just trying to sound like a hardcore party girl.”

“Actually, I was going for a laugh.”

“Eh, kind of missed it.”

“Then I was that bad?”

“Yes you were. Don’t get me wrong, I still tell that story when I want to get a laugh, but when it happened, oooh, I really wanted to let you die.”

“You tell people that story?”

“Oh yeah. They lose it when I get to the car dance part.”

Gina laughed at that.

“Wait, shit, it’s almost time!”

“Time for what?”

“The movie.”

“You’re taking me out for a dinner and a movie?” Vanessa laughed. “Do you expect me to put out, too?”

“Hey, they call this ‘Old Reliable’ for a reason,” Gina winked. She pulled out her purse.

“I can get my food,” Vanessa said.

“Oh no, I got this.”

“Gina, I love you, but let me get this. Please.”

“Okay, fine, be that way,” she smiled.

“Fine then, I will!!” Vanessa laughed.

Gina politely flagged down a waiter, and in a few minutes, they were taking the elevator down.

“God that was good sushi.”

“Only the best for my friend,” Gina smiled, wrapping Vanessa in a tight hug. “Theater is just across the street.”

Vanessa followed Gina across the street to the movie theater.

“Two tickets for _Into the_ _Wild_ ,” Gina said to the attendant.

“Really?” Vanessa snorted. “ _Into the_ _Wild?_ ”

“I just didn’t think you’d go for an ‘Oscar-bait’ like this. Wait…now I know why! You still have a thing for Harrison Ford!”

“Hey, Han Solo? Indiana Jones? I don’t care how old he is, I’d still let him have a go at me,” Gina winked.

Tickets in hand, they walked into the theater. The lights had dimmed as new movie trailers played; Vanessa could barely see in front of her. She squinted; there had to be maybe twenty people in the theater, maybe more.

Gina gently took her hand and led her to the very back of the theater. They had the entire back row to themselves, that much Vanessa could see.

They got situated just as the movie started. And just as Vanessa had suspected, it had ‘Oscar-bait’ written all over it. The shots were long, gorgeous, and very clearly filtered. The first five minutes of the movie didn’t even have a person in it; it just showed longing, lovely shots of the woods, with rustic fonts name dropping the stars and director.

When the actors finally got on screen, they talked slowly, too. Not stilted, just very, very, very laid back.

Vanessa suddenly understood the term ‘talking slower than Christmas.’

Just as she felt a yawn come up, Gina snuggled closer to her. At least, as close as the arm rest let her. Vanessa smiled, but then Gina lifted the arm, and damn near scooted onto her seat. Vanessa wrapped an arm around Gina, and let her get comfortable.

Then she felt Gina’s hand wandering across her hips.

She stiffened as she felt Gina feel her way across her. Gina’s delicate fingers walked across her hips, then started traveling down her thighs.

“Gina,” Vanessa whispered.

“Yes…?”

She couldn’t see Gina, but Vanessa knew her friend had a smile plastered on her face.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching a movie,” Gina giggled. “Kind of.”

Gina reached the hem of her skirt, and gently pulled it up. Before Vanessa could stop her, Gina’s other hand, the one wrapped around her back, reached out and squeezed her breast.

Vanessa pressed her lips together to keep from making a sound. Gina went right for her nipple, gently pinching it, just how she liked it.

Her breathing grew shallow. Vanessa pulled in air through her nose, because if she opened her mouth, she knew she’d moan. And if she moaned, she would moan _loud_.

In the light of the movie, Vanessa could see Gina pulling her skirt up. It went higher, and higher, and higher…eventually, Vanessa’s white panties were exposed to the world.

But at the moment, their world was the back row of a darkened movie theater.

Vanessa squeezed Gina’s shoulder, and despite her best efforts, she did gasp when Gina gently caressed her pussy.

Someone two rows ahead of them twitched. But they didn’t turn around.

With her arms wrapped around Gina, Vanessa could feel her best friend giggle. It didn’t stop her from playing with her pussy.

Vanessa did her best not to moan as Gina’s fingers played up and down her cunt, oh so gently caressing her. She could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter with every pass of Gina’s amazing fingers. Gina’s other hand let go of her nipple, and Vanessa almost begged for it back.

Then she felt Gina’s hand sneaking under the red lace that served as her sleeve. She felt Gina gently worming her hand under the dress, so her best friend’s hand slid across her skin. Then Gina slowly moved her hand back towards her breast. Vanessa squeezed her jaw shut as Gina gently cupped her breast, and gave her nipple a perfect little tweak.

Her breathing really picked up now. And when Gina gently pulled her panties to the side, Vanessa’s eyes nearly crossed.

The first touch of Gina’s naked fingers made her shiver. Gina gently ran her fingers up and down her cunt. With every pass, it felt better and better! Her dry fingers became covered in her juices, making each touch feel so much better than the last.

All the while, Gina never stopped squeezing her nipple, or squirming against her. It seemed that Gina really liked this, too.

Gina paused for a second. She held her fingers just above Vanessa’s pussy; light enough to not do anything, but solid enough to remind Vanessa of their position.

“Gina,” she groaned, “we’re in a theater!”

“Which is why I want to know if you want this,” Gina giggled.

Vanessa still couldn’t see Gina, but she could hear the tone in her voice.

“No? Oh well.” Gina started to pull her hand away. “Back to the movie.”

Vanessa’s hand whipped out, grabbing Gina’s in a split second, and placing it back at her pussy.

Gina didn’t need anything else. She gently eased her wet fingers into Vanessa.

She slammed her head back against the plush chair, doing her best to not scream. Gina always had hot hands, both literal and figurative. She could feel Gina’s warm fingers slowly easing into her cunt, moving up and down as she got more of her pussy juices on her fingers.

Vanessa’s mouth finally opened, but fortunately her body needed more air than to voice her pleasure. She opened her mouth wide, gasping as slowly as she could.

The people in front of them didn’t react. Maybe because the movie had the actors in a noisy truck.

Gina squeezed her breast, pinched her nipple, moved her breast about until a few streams of warm milk came leaking out.

Gina never stopped moving her fingers. At first, she only had the tips in. But as Vanessa pulled at her, the deeper she went. Vanessa could feel Gina’s first knuckle slide into her, then Gina eased it out, and slowly pushed even more of her fingers into her, quickly getting to the second knuckle.

With wet fingers, Gina gently rubbed her clit.

Vanessa clapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. Her heart beat like a drum, her breath came in short, deep gasps.

Suddenly, she knew why Gina picked such a subdued, Oscar-baity movie; there wasn’t anything on screen that could distract them. The actors spoke slowly enough, gently enough, that the words turned into background noises. And with the director leaning into a cinematography Oscar, every shot was long, slow, and filled with nature.

Gina slowly, properly, finger banged her. Vanessa’s legs quaked and thrashed as Gina dove deep into her cunt, then pulled out and gently moved up and down, teasing her swollen lips.

Vanessa didn’t know how much more she could take.

Then Gina gently rubbed her clit, and she knew she couldn’t take any more. Her body shook, her pussy leaked like a broken faucet, she nearly came from that!!

Vanessa could feel Gina bringing her thumb around for another gentle caress of her love button. She grabbed Gina, and mashed their lips together. She let go of her long-delayed moan, moaning into her best friend’s mouth.

Her eyes opened wide, her moaning redoubled, and she shook as she came; Gina didn’t just rub her clit, she full-on squeezed it!!

Vanessa held Gina close to her, moaning and screaming into her mouth. Pussy juices gushed out of her, drenching Gina’s hand. Her entire body trembled as she rode her orgasm out. Every hair on her head seemed to tremble, every muscle thrashed.

Finally, she fell back to reality, her orgasmic mind feeling hazy with pleasure.

And she needed more.

She kissed Gina again, and pulled her to her feet.

“Bathroom,” she hissed. “Now.”

The screen gave off some light, just enough to see Gina grin and jump.

Vanessa grabbed Gina’s hand, covered with her sticky love juices. Her panties had bunched up a little, but she didn’t fix them. She only pulled her skirt down a bit, and stormed out of the theater, almost dragging Gina along.

With her heart pounding, with her pussy burning red hot with lust, she spun her head about, looking for the nearest bathroom.

“There you are,” Vanessa grinned. She dragged Gina along, but her friend giggled all the same. She burst into the bathroom like a woman on a mission. Fortunately, the theater had very, very clean facilities. Very, very empty facilities, to boot.

Vanessa dragged them to a bathroom stall, and slammed the door close.

“Was this your plan?” She demanded, the lust in her voice cutting the tone down from a stern rebuke to a teasing question.

“Only all of it,” Gina smiled.

She pressed Gina against the stall wall, and kissed her deeply. She moaned, feeling their soft lips mash against each other. She gasped as she felt Gina push her tongue into her mouth. She sucked at it, marveling at the texture. Oh, she needed more. And since Gina had such a great mouth, why not put it to use?

She broke the kiss off, and leaned against the stall’s other wall.

“Get on your knees,” Vanessa breathed, hiking her skirt up.

“Yes ma’am,” Gina gasped.

With her skirt hiked up, she let Gina peel her sodden panties down until she could step out of them. Vanessa brought her leg up, placing it on the other side of the stall. She pressed out, holding herself in position while giving Gina better access to her cunt.

Gina knelt down on the balls of her feet, and wrapped her arms around Vanessa’s hips. She breathed on her pussy. Vanessa gasped and shook as she felt the cool, cool air caress her burning hot pussy.

Then Gina got to licking.

Vanessa gasped, putting a hand over her mouth to keep it at least a little secret of what they were doing.

Fuck, she forgot just how good Gina ate pussy. Gina started with gentle kisses along the outside of her lips. If Gina wasn’t on her knees face-first in pussy, the kisses would be chaste. But she wasn’t, so they weren’t.

Vanessa tossed her head about as Gina drove her wild. One kiss went to one lip, then she’d even it out with a kiss to the other. Then Gina would breathe, slowly letting all of the air out of her lungs, making her pussy quake as the air cooled her skin. Then Gina would take a big, slow breath, drawing more air in over her skin.

“Fuck, there, oh fuck yeah, fuck yeah~~”

The kisses slowly morphed to longer, deeper kisses, until Gina gently slid her tongue into Vanessa’s cunt. A cry escaped her lips before Vanessa could clap her hand over her mouth. But no one said anything, the door didn’t open, they weren’t caught.

Gina’s tongue gently played along her dripping wet sex. Vanessa pulled her dress down, freeing her breasts, and got to squeezing them and pinching her nipples, making milk dribble out.

Gina pressed her tongue into her cunt, and moved from the bottom to the top with the tip, then gently plunged deep into her. Vanessa’s pussy squeezed down on her, oh she could feel every millimeter of Gina’s tongue twisting about her love tunnel, churning her up!

Vanessa groaned, and Gina came up for air, only to suck at her clit.

Her muscles squeezed down, and Vanessa nearly cried out. If it wasn’t for her hand planted across her mouth, she would’ve! She brought her upright leg around Gina, pulling her closer. Gina giggled, and sucked at her clit again.

Vanessa could feel her orgasm coming up. She felt her nerves tingling, starting with her arms and legs, then racing towards her spine.

“Cumming cumming cumming!!” She mumbled through her hand.

Gina pulled herself further into her pussy, and plunged her tongue into her cunt. Vanessa cried out, thrusting her hips upward into Gina’s face, pulling her close with her legs, and she came.

Her body trembled as her pussy leaked her love juices all over Gina’s face. She could feel her friend lapping it all up like a greedy girl.

The shaking and trembling of her orgasm tapered off, and Vanessa slumped against the wall of the stall. But she kept herself upright.

“That good?” Gina giggled, licking her lips.

“That amazing,” Vanessa croaked. She pulled Gina’s hand, and as her friend stood up, she kissed her.

“Good girl’s night?” Gina smiled.

“A fucking great girl’s night,” Vanessa laughed. “Just… give me a minute, and I’ll—“

“No, you don’t have to,” Gina said.

“I want to return the favor,” Vanessa pouted.

“Nessa, you did,” Gina said, cupping her face. “I love it when you know what you want, and I love it when you go and get what you want. You haven’t been yourself in a while, Nessa, so getting to see you like this, like old times, it’s perfect for me.”

Vanessa could feel her eyes watering.

“You’re the greatest friend ever,” she cried, pulling Gina into a hug.

“You’re amazing too, Nessa,” Gina said. “Just, don’t work too hard, okay? You gotta show people that you’re not just your job, but a woman too.”

“I know, I know,” Vanessa sighed.

“Just be your commanding self, and you’ll be great.”

She’d have to take Gina’s advice to heart. But first, she had to clean herself up.


	4. Vanessa & Valerie's Personal Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is invited to give a speech at a massive education convention.  
> Overjoyed to talk about her passion, she can't wait to go.  
> But she also got a plus-one invitation. And she realizes that she could get a hot redhead to come with her.

Vanessa trembled with excitement as she re-read the email

_Principal Harrow, your dedication to excellent schooling is well known. We wish to offer you a chance to speak at our convention as a headline speaker. If you accept, you’ll be talking to hundreds of educators from all walks of life. You have free reign over your topic, we simply wish you to bring your enthusiasm._

Vanessa squealed. She couldn’t believe this would ever happen to her! But she couldn’t get too carried away, she had to write back a very professional email accepting the offer.

She hit ‘send’ before she realized she didn’t read the full email. Laughing, she scrolled down. The convention would be for three days. There would be seminars about anything and everything under the academic sun. She could get even more ideas to help out the Institute.

Vanessa leaned back, and took a deep, calming breath. She had to think about this: of course she would go, but she could also bring a plus-one. Who would most benefit from a three-day long education convention?

Sycamore Falls was on the rise in the education world; she couldn’t think of any department that could ever be considered lacking.

Well, hell, maybe Emma would like to go…?

That made Vanessa blink. She had gotten so carried away thinking about teachers, she forgot about the other faculty.

She reached into her desk and pulled out a folder with the most recent faculty scores the Institute had gotten. It made it easier to convince prospective parents to send their children to the Institute; everyone likes nice, clean numbers and pretty little graphs.

English, mathematics, history, STEM classes, everything ranked from the low- to mid- ninetieth percentile. She felt her heart swell with pride at that.

As for extracurricular activities, the only thing that dropped to the mid-eighties was the health department. Their school nurses were the “weakest” link.

School nurses? That meant Valerie Scott.

Vanessa began to drool. She’d been lusting after the hot young nurse for a while. Maybe she could mix her pleasure with a little business…

She pulled up the faculty chat on her computer; she saw Valerie still logged on. So she fired off a quick message.

_Hello Ms. Scott,_ she typed. _Do you have a minute to talk?_

_Yes, I do,_ came the quick reply.

_You’re not in trouble, this is just an opportunity I’d like to talk with you about._

_Okay, thanks. Be up in a minute._

Vanessa winced; hopefully she didn’t scare the poor woman too much! She hated it when her bosses used to say “can I talk with you?”

She didn’t have to wait too long before someone knocked at her door.

“Come in.”

Valerie walked in. The redhead wore a light and easy button-down blouse, casual slacks, and wore a white coat to show that she wasn’t a student, but the school nurse. And she really needed to drive the difference home; being fresh out of school herself, she very much looked like a student, all youthful glow and wide-eyes.

And tits that made Vanessa want to dive into them.

“You called for me?” Valarie asked, a slight hitch to her voice.

“Yes,” she said. “I just got an email about an education convention. They offered me a chance to speak, and they gave me a plus-one. I’m wondering if you would be free in two weeks to go.”

“A convention?” Valerie relaxed immensely.

“Yes, and since this is a business conference, you’ll be getting extra days off to make up for losing your weekend.”

“Oh, thanks,” Valerie smiled. “Wait…does this mean my department is falling behind?”

“Valerie, you’re doing a great job as a nurse,” she smiled warmly. “Don’t think of this as me subtly telling you to ‘shape up,’ it’s just an offer.”

“You’re sure?”

“Valerie, please, relax,” Vanessa said. “If it makes you feel any better, yes, technically speaking your department is lagging.”

Valerie winced as she spoke.

“But saying your department is failing is like saying that Chris Pratt is the ugliest of the Hollywood Chris’. It might be factually accurate, but it just doesn’t mean anything.”

That got Valerie to laugh.

“Oh my God, you think Chris Pratt is the ugliest?” She laughed.

“It’s a toss-up. He’s just the first Chris to pop into my mind.”

“At least you didn’t say Chris Hemsworth.”

Not that Valerie laughing, her tone relaxed. Her voice sounded easy, stress-free. Vanessa smiled; she didn’t want to be the hard ass Principal Harrow. At least, not yet.

“So do you want to go?”

“If I’m getting extra days off, sign me up.”

“Great! The conference starts Thursday afternoon, so we have to leave in the morning to make it. Oh, and we’ll have a hotel room, so bring a simple bag, and some music for the drive.”

“You’ll be driving?”

“I can business expense the gas,” Vanessa winked.

“Wow, a road trip with Principal Harrow! This is the day,” Valerie laughed.

A few weeks ago, that would’ve stung Vanessa. She didn’t want to be known as Principal Harrow all the time. But thanks to the wonderful Emma and Gina, and not to mention a tryst with Adam and Roxy, she had realized that not everyone could tell when she was in Principal Harrow mode; she had to show the person that she wasn’t being the hard driving bitch.

And what better way to do that then with a little road trip? Besides, if she played her cards right, she’d get to know Valerie a lot more.

_I think maybe I should pack a toy or two…_ she thought.

* * *

Vanessa pulled her car up into the driveway. She didn’t have to wait; the door opened, and Valarie came out with a backpack and a suitcase.

“Good morning,” Vanessa smiled, getting out of the car.

“Morning, Ms. Harrow,” Valerie smiled back.

Valerie put her things in the trunk, and climbed in next to Vanessa.

“It’ll take us about an hour and a half to get there,” Vanessa said. “So it’ll be a little trip.”

“Thanks for driving again,” Valerie said, tossing her red hair behind her as she got comfortable. Vanessa couldn’t help but give the young woman a lingering look; Valerie wore a casual black-with-purple-stripes button-down blouse with a light blue undershirt. In keeping with the casual ensemble, she wore jeans. “Are you sure you don’t need me to switch off?”

“It’s fine, I got my drug of choice,” Vanessa winked, holding up a thermos of coffee.

“Then let’s go!”

“You wouldn’t mind if I put on music, would you?” She asked as she got onto the road.

“It’s your car, it’s your rules,” Valerie smiled.

“Oh, that’s good,” Vanessa said, playing up a dramatic sigh. “I was going to put it on no matter what you said, but if you like music, that’s better.”

“Wow, should I be scared to be in the same car as you?” Valerie laughed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite,” Vanessa winked.

Valerie laughed, but Vanessa caught a slight hesitation in her laughter. Valerie had paused, wondering if she heard her right.

Vanessa hit the ‘play’ button, and music filled the car. Fleetwood Mac started, the first few seconds of _Go Your Own Way_ caressing their ears. Valerie seemed to relax a bit; Fleetwood Mac seemed to be a good enough choice for her.

But Vanessa didn’t want to be ‘good enough.’ She wanted to show Valerie that she wasn’t just Principal Harrow.

So she set up her music ahead of time.

“Nah,” she said, shaking her head. “Maybe not now.”

She hit ‘next,’ and her phone “randomly” picked a song.

The bass in her car rang out as Cardi B took over.

“Here we go,” Vanessa grinned.

_Yeah, you fucking with some wet ass pussy  
Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet ass pussy  
Give me everything you got for this wet ass pussy_

Valerie stared at Vanessa.

“Are you serious?” Valerie gaped.

“It’s a good song,” Vanessa grinned.

“But…”

“Valerie, we work in a high school,” Vanessa sighed. She pulled around a slower moving truck. “We’re surrounded by pop culture.”

“I—no, I get that, but…”

“What, you didn’t think I’d like some of the new songs?” Vanessa grinned.

“I didn’t think you’d like a song like this. It’s…”

“About wet ass pussy.”

“It isn’t explicit to you?”

Vanessa sighed, if only to put on a show to Valerie.

“I’m not Principal Harrow all the time,” she said. “You know that I do have a life outside of school, right?”

“I knew, but…I guess it never really clicked.”

_Cardi B, you’re awesome,_ she thought. _Thanks for giving me an “in” with Valerie!!_

“But, yeah, I guess part of it is just that this song is so explicit,” Valerie said.

“’Explicit?’ There are so much worse songs out there! You’re, what, twenty-five years old? Ugh, let me think…You might’ve been in middle school then, but you danced to _My Humps_ , right?”

“Oh wow, I did,” Valerie laughed. “That was _the_ song at middle school dances.”

“And what was that about?”

“Uh…” Valerie blushed a little. “Her lovely lady lumps…?”

“Want to go back further? _Baby Got Back_.”

“Oh man, _The Bad Touch_ ,” Valerie laughed.

“Hell, Nickelback made _Animals_ , and that’s all about two people banging in a car,” Vanessa grinned.

“Yeah, there was also _Save A Horse_.”

“Want some classic rock? _Fat Bottomed Girls_ ,” Vanessa said. “So how is _WAP_ different?

“It’s women singing about sex this time.”

“Exactly,” Vanessa grinned. “When men sing about sex, no one blinks an eye. But when women reclaim their sexuality, everyone loses their mind! Hell, if The Lords of Acid were any more mainstream, they might’ve gotten more crap for _The Crablouse_.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Valerie laughed, bobbing her head. “It’s the good old ‘Madonna-Whore Dichotomy’ in action.”

“’Madonna-Whore Dichotomy?’” Vanessa laughed. “Wow, you got psychological on this.”

“It’s kind of a big deal in the Ren Faire scene,” Valerie blushed. “You’re either an innocent, virginal mother, or a debased whore. No in-betweens.”

“Never mind that ‘virginal mother’ is an oxymoron,” Vanessa grinned. “I’m more surprised about the whole Ren Faire thing.”

“My brother is into it,” Valerie laughed. “His enthusiasm is infectious.”

Vanessa smiled, and Valerie even joined her in singing along, minus the N-word, of course.

_I could make you bust before I ever meet ya  
If it don't hang, then he can't bang  
You can't hurt my feelings, but I like pain  
If he fuck me and ask, "Whose is it?"  
When I ride the dick, I'ma spell my name_

“Wow,” Valerie gasped. “I never thought I’d be singing _WAP_ with you.”

“I can be more than just a principal,” Vanessa laughed.

“Yeah, I’m realizing,” Valerie smiled. “First the crack about Chris Pratt, then this? Roxy was right about you.”

“Roxy?” Vanessa couldn’t help but think back saving Roxy from a bad date, and then falling in bed with the younger woman. “That’s right, you’re cousins, yes?”

“Yup. She said you weren’t the hard-driving bitch everyone makes out to be.”

Vanessa laughed with her, but inside, she could feel herself truly letting go and relaxing. Maybe she finally hit that sweet spot, the point where she could be Principal Harrow one moment, and then transition to just being Vanessa.

Maybe she had it all along. Maybe she just got too hung up on being perfect.

“Were you and Roxy always close, or did you only start to grow closer?” She asked. “I know I wasn’t too close with my cousin growing up.”

“Really?” Valerie said, her eyebrow raising.

“Oh man, we got on each other’s nerves _so much_.”

“Girls can pull a lot of hair.”

“He’s a guy, actually. But he’s got a sharp tongue. When we were kids, oh man, we knew how to get on each other’s nerves. Then one day, when we had to be eighteen, we met after a few years, and we just forgot why we were such assholes to each other.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Vanessa nodded.

“Mind if I get the next song?” Valerie asked, pointing to the dash.

“The infotainment center is yours,” Vanessa said, gesturing towards the big screen with a grand flourish.

“Thanks,” Valerie smiled. She leaned forward to mess around with it. “Man, I can’t imagine having a years-long beef with family.”

“It’s funny how things change. But I’m glad it did, we get along pretty well now.”

“That’s good, family should stay together,” Valerie said. She grinned, and pressed a button. Def Leopard poured from the speakers; Valerie gave her a wink. “You got me in the mood.”

“Then I still got it!”

“Well, I’m glad that Roxy and I weren’t like that. No offense.”

“None taken. Speaking of getting along with people, how are you liking work so far? The students aren’t giving you any trouble, are they?”

“Oh God no, not when I have a little fan club.”

“Is that pride I hear in your voice?” Vanessa smiled.

“Probably more than a ‘little bit,’” Valerie laughed. “I overheard some of the football boys talking about me.”

“Sorry, ‘football’ as in American football, or soccer?”

“Are you turning European on us?”

“I just might be! My kids and I really got bit by the Premier League bug.”

“That explains Josh.”

“Josh is in your fan club?” Vanessa giggled, giving the younger woman an arched eyebrow.

“Er, well,” Valerie blushed, “yeah, he kind of is.”

“Don’t go saying that you’ve got a thing for the star player.”

“I’m perfectly professional when it comes to handling Josh,” she said with finality.

“Don’t be _too_ professional with him. Sometimes he gets a little too full of himself and needs to be brought back down to earth.”

“Ugh, that’s the truth,” Valerie sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, he’s a great player…”

“Go ahead, you can say he gets too full of himself. I’m not the kind of mother who hates to hear anything bad said about her boy.”

“Then he can really, _really_ get too full of himself,” Valerie gasped.

“I can only hope you can bring him back down to earth.”

“I have my ways,” Valerie smiled.

“What kind of ways…?” Vanessa giggled.

“Well, I am the nurse and lead sports medicine director, I can always make him take an ice bath for juuust a little longer than necessary to cool him off. Or order a massage gun session that’s maybe a tad too much.”

“Scandalous!” Vanessa said, mock-gasping.

“It’s not bad,” Valerie blushed.

“Of course not, you’re just caring for his physical wellbeing maybe a little too far.”

“Nothing that will cause any real damage.”

“I never accused you of such behavior. Hell, I’ve never heard Josh complain about you. Is that because he’s in your fan club?”

“M-maybe,” she said, her cheeks blushing again.

“Oooh, is something scandalous happening…?” Vanessa grinned.

“No! He’s, just, really easy to get along with. And he’s a really good player.”

“Josh is aiming for a full-ride scholarship.”

“He mentioned that a few times. I’m sure he’ll get it.”

“My bank account would thank you,” Vanessa laughed.

“Of course! Now I don’t mean to pry, but how do you know Roxy?”

“I babysat her when she got a little too rambunctious and her parents needed some down time.”

“So all the time?” Valerie giggled.

“Yeah, about that.”

“She knows how to be a handful!”

“A loving handful, but a handful none-the-less,” Vanessa said, laughing with her. “She’s a sweet girl, very dedicated to art. I found out the quickest way to keep her quiet was to give her paint and paper. I just had to keep her in eyesight to make sure she didn’t start painting the walls!”

“Oh man, she did that to Jeff’s room!” Valerie smiled.

“Her parents are saints for not strangling that gorgeous little girl.”

“I mean, they could’ve strangled her a little bit…”

Vanessa laughed with Valerie. The music changed again, but the talking continued. It felt good to talk with Valerie, and it felt even better to finally show that she wasn’t Principal Harrow.

* * *

They got to the hotel before lunch. Together, they walked into the lobby, and saw a line of people waiting to check in. And the lobby had a big sign for the conference. Vanessa stopped and stared at the sign; namely, at her name.

She nearly squealed at that. She had top honors! She would have thousands of people’s undivided attention!

That ended up being the beginning of her surprise. Being a headlining speaker, Vanessa had been given a Presidential Suite. Walking into the room, she saw that instead of having two beds, there were two bedrooms, connected to a living room. Each bedroom had its own bath, each bigger than any of the bathrooms Vanessa had at her house!

She should give speeches more often.

They freshened up, and ordered lunch from room service. Then they went down to the convention center. Vanessa had been to the convention center a few times before, but seeing it so filled still filled her with awe.

Vendors sold educational wares and access to scholarly search engines, salespeople promoted various teaching methodologies, and of course, there were conference rooms packed to the gills with educators giving seminars. Even in the conference rooms the dull roar of the main floor could be heard.

Together, Vanessa and Valerie walked the main floor. Being Thursday, the day seemed more for venders to set up, but that didn’t stop Vanessa from taking in the sights. She even went to a few medical talks that were geared for Valerie’s specialty, and they both learned something.

On Friday, everything got into full swing. The two women spent hours walking around the center. Valerie bought a few textbooks on sports medicine, and Vanessa got a few paperbacks on easy-to-implement administrative enhancements; Terri the administrative assistant would love them. The talks and seminars were spirited, engrossing, and wonderful. Vanessa brought a notebook, and filled most of it up in one day.

They barely had time to eat a proper lunch or dinner, but neither women felt tired or worn out. Vanessa loved every second of it.

Vanessa’s plans to seduce Valerie took a backseat as they got back to their room that evening. Walking all day wore them out, and they were just able to eat a room service dinner before turning in.

For Saturday, the two finally went their separate ways. Valerie still had events and talks she wanted to get to, and Vanessa had to get ready for the big headline speech. Vanessa spent a few hours walking around in the morning, but went back to the room. She ordered a light lunch, and began practicing her speech again.

When it got to be time, Vanessa took a shower and got ready. She did her makeup, going just a little heavy on the foundation and highlights. She put a gentle wave to her hair with a curler, and put on her best Sycamore Falls Institute uniform: a finely starched long sleeve blouse and a very sharp, very professional, skirt suit.

The suit had a black blazer with red lining, with the Sycamore Falls crest on her breast. The skirt came down to just above her knees; like the blazer, it was black with a red hemline.

“Goddamn do I look good,” Vanessa grinned, striking a little pose in the mirror.

She slipped on some sensible heels, grabbed her leather binder, and headed out.

She got to the backstage area fifteen minutes early. She met with a team of very professional stage hands who set her up with a wireless mic, and took a flash drive from her that held her slideshow. A quick talk about how to use the clicker, an even faster mic check, and she stood in front of a very full auditorium. Two very large cameras tracked her, along with digital clocks to track her time. She cleared her throat, and started.

“Truth is a human right. And to judge the truth, one needs to have knowledge. As educators, we have a right to spread our knowledge to give everyone equal access to the truth, without letting them fall to faulty or misleading facts or demagogy.”

She casually strolled across the stage, showing slides that backed up her arguments. Vanessa kept the audience engaged with her plan to further make access to education easier for parents, and prospective students. She referred to the plan she came up with for the Institute, the one she spent so many late hours working on and perfecting; she used herself as an early example, a canary in the coal mine.

The best education doesn’t simply teach, it gets the student active in the community. And her proposal to bring in additional funding would further tie the school in with the community, linking education to citizenship; not in the manner of joining a country, but in becoming a valuable member of the community they lived in.

Vanessa kept an eye on the timer, but she didn’t need it. She breezed through the speech, and the audience reacted to her; laughing where she made little jokes, mumbling their agreement when she showed a graph to back up her point, and finally, as she ended her speech, giving her a standing ovation.

She grinned from ear to ear. Vanessa waved, and walked off stage. The stage hands took the mic off her, and the waiting speakers shook her hand, praising her speech and her drive.

Vanessa thanked them all, and jumped with surprise when someone hugged her.

“Valerie?” She gasped.

“That was such a good speech,” the young woman smiled. “God, it was something!”

“Thank you, you’re too kind,” Vanessa smiled. “What are you doing back stage? Don’t you want to see the speeches?”

“I really want to, but I spent a little too much time on my feet,” she said. “I think I might turn in for the night.”

“You know, that sounds like a good idea.”

“I’m full of them,” Valerie smiled. “Besides, after a speech like that, we should celebrate. The hotel looks like it has a great bar, I think we should finally use it.”

Vanessa couldn’t help but smile. Her pulse quickened at the thought of finally getting Valerie alone.

* * *

Vanessa grumbled as she slid the card through the door’s reader. It gave a little blip, and a flashing red light.

“Oh come on,” she mumbled, trying again. She shifted the cold, and extremely large, martini glass in her off-hand.

She tried again, the door unlatched.

“Finally!” Valerie giggled.

“What was I thinking?” Vanessa giggled, taking a drink. “I haven’t had dinner proper; I’m on cheap date mode.”

“Tell me about it,” Valerie said. “The last thing I ate was a cheap hamburger.

“Come on,” Vanessa gushed, “let’s keep the party going.”

“’Keep the party going?’” Valerie laughed. “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?”

“Then get on my level,” she grinned.

Valerie laughed. She tilted the martini glass back, killing it in a few scant seconds.

“That a girl!” Vanessa cheered. She emptied her glass in short order. “Come on, the rooms have mini-bars.”

She led Valerie into her room. Being this tipsy with Valerie lit a fire in her, and she still rode the high of her amazing speech.

“I can’t believe I’d have such a great weekend,” Valerie said.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when you told me about this conference, I thought it’d be boring to go with you,” Valerie said, sitting on her bed. “I knew it wouldn’t be a waste of time, I did learn a lot, but to room with Principal Harrow…?”

She laughed, shaking her head. Vanessa came back with some beer.

“Then you started playing _WAP_ ,” Valerie took her beer with gratitude. “And getting to see you just pumped about this convention? I thought I saw a whole new person!”

Vanessa smiled at that. She did have the whole work/life balance down pat!

“And your speech,” Valerie gushed. “Oh my God, you’re just so passionate! Why can’t you be like that when you’re the principal?”

“Because we live in a society, and I have to be the hard-ass bitch to get stuff done,” Vanessa laughed.

“Oooh, damn society!” Valerie giggled. “Is there anything else that you’re not telling me about yourself?”

“Plenty,” Vanessa smiled, “but where’s the fun in telling you?”

“Come on, pleeeease?” Valerie begged. She gently leaned on Vanessa’s shoulder, her firm breast pressing against her arm.

“I don’t know, this feels one-sided,” she smirked, sipping her beer, letting Valerie think about her words. “I mean, I only know about you professionally as well. I don’t want this relationship to be all about me…”

“I,” Valerie started, “I…kind of fucked Josh.”

“My son?” She gasped dramatically.

“Y-yes,” Valerie smiled. Her eyes grew misty, and her breathing deepened. “He’s just so hot, and I know he’s a student, but he’s shredded, and he’s such a good football player…”

“He’s a stud, isn’t he?” Vanessa giggled.

“Yes,” she blushed.

“When did you two first fuck?”

“After practice, he came in to get an ice pack,” Valerie breathed. “And…his shirt got torn up. He took a few hard tackles, and it got a tear in it. And his chest, his abs…”

“Just got too much for you?” She smiled.

“And he was so sweaty,” she gasped. “I tried to get him dried up a bit, but some sweat got on my shirt, and he saw my bra, and~~”

Valerie moaned, grinding her knees together. She leaned on Vanessa, and she relished the feeling of Valerie’s breast against her.

“God, I can’t believe I’m telling you about this,” she giggled. “You’re his mom, my boss~~!”

“I figured when you first talked about not touching him,” Vanessa smiled. “He’s hot, anyone can see. But you might’ve overshared a bit.”

“I’m sorry, I really—“

“I fucked your cousin.”

That made Valerie blink in surprise.

“W-what?”

“I fucked Roxy,” Vanessa giggled, smiling sheepishly.

“Oh my God, you can’t be serious!” Valerie laughed.

“I’m not. I saved her from a bad date. Roxy didn’t want the night to end on a bad note, so we ate at my place, and she wanted to take things further.”

“Fuck, my cousin is so hot…”

“Mmm…she is, isn’t she?” Vanessa breathed. She wrapped her arm around Valerie, and pulled her closer. “I think it’s the red hair, and the devil-may-care attitude.”

“Fuck, her boobs are amazing, too,” Valerie gasped.

“Did you two ever compare…?” Vanessa giggled.

“N-no…”

“I think you did~~” She sang.

“No, we didn’t.”

“You’re not convincing me,” Vanessa sang. “I think that puts me one above when it comes to secrets. You can tell me anything~~”

Valerie’s face grew extremely flushed.

“I’m waiti—“

“I fuck my brother,” she yelled.

That took Vanessa back.

“I fuck my younger brother Jeff,” Valerie babbled, her face turning a brilliant red. “He’s just, he’s got the biggest cock I’ve ever seen, and it feel soooo good to ride it~~”

Valerie’s words coming out in a deluge.

“He’s so big, he’s cock is so long, he’s so goddamn adorkable, ooooh, he knows how to fuck, it’s…I can’t!!”

“Jeff…yes, Jeff Scott!” Vanessa said. “I remember now, he’s on the robotics team. You like the nerdy ones, don’t you?”

Valerie nodded, her motions short and jerky, clearly embarrassed to have spoken.

“You and Roxy, God, you two might as well be sisters, she can’t keep her hands off the adorkable ones, either,” Vanessa laughed. “How big is Jeff? He can’t be bigger than my son—“

“He’s sixteen inches long.”

Vanessa sputtered

“S-sixteen?!”

“We measured,” Valerie giggled. “Together.”

Vanessa couldn’t believe it. The super nerdy Jeff Scott had a bigger dick than her Josh? Than Emma?!

“I think you need to introduce me to Jeff,” she said, drool leaking from her lips.

“Is that all it took?” Valerie giggled. “Knowing what he’s packing~~?”

“That’s all it took,” she nodded. “I gotta get a cunt full of that sometime…”

“Then you don’t think it’s strange?”

“Oh, it’s dirty as hell, you nasty lil’ brother fucker,” Vanessa grinned. “It’s so dirty, it’s turning me on~~”

“Really?” Valerie smiled.

“So much,” Vanessa breathed. “I need something, right now. And I might not have Jeff in front of me, but I do have a Scott.”

Valerie lunged at her. Vanessa barely had time to register the sudden movement before Valerie knocked her down into the bed; fortunately they had both finished their beers.

Vanessa moaned and pulled Valerie into her arms. It felt so good to kiss such a woman. Valerie’s lips were wonderful, with just a slight hint of cherry lipstick. Vanessa kissed her back, just as Valerie plunged her tongue into Vanessa’s mouth.

She moaned, sucking on Valerie’s tongue as it explored her mouth. When Valerie withdrew her tongue, Vanessa quickly returned the favor. She relished the taste of Valerie’s mouth, mixed with just the slightest hint of the beer they had.

“I can’t believe I’m kissing you,” Valerie grinned, her eyes hazy with pleasure. “Fuck, I’m gonna fuck Vanessa Harrow.”

Oh, that did it. If Vanessa wasn’t wet before, her pussy turned into a leaky faucet when Valerie said her name.

“Is it what you want?” She giggled, writhing under the young woman’s weight.

“Oh God yes!”

“Then stop talking and do it,” Vanessa breathed.

Valerie sat up so they could strip. Off went Vanessa’s blazer, then Valerie tore off her shirt. The younger woman gasped as she saw Vanessa’s massive mammeries, fumbling with her own blouse. Eventually she gave up and just tore it off. She wore a wonderful red bra that matched her hair; her hands went behind her, and her breasts spilled out as she got rid of the undergarment.

“I’ve been waiting to see those girls,” Vanessa giggled, reaching up to grab Valerie.

“Fuck, you’re hands are so soft~~” Valerie cooed.

Valerie sat on her lap, moaning and squirming as Vanessa played with her tits.

“As much as I want to play with these,” Vanessa smiled as she pinched a nipple, “I’m a little thirsty. Got anything wet for me~~?”

Smiling wantonly, Valerie nodded. She started to get up, but Vanessa gently grabbed her hands to stop her.

“I want you to eat me, too,” she smiled.

Valerie spun around. Vanessa sat on the edge of the bed, and wiggled out of her skirt and panties. She got naked by the time Valerie had spun around; she reached up to undo Valerie’s pants as the younger woman licked her cunt.

“Macaroni in a pot, this is one wet ass pussy,” Valerie giggled.

“And I want one in my face right now!”

She finally got Valerie’s pants undone, and off. She gasped and writhed as Valerie licked, sending shivers up and down her spine as she got a wonderful eye full of her cunt.

Valerie had a wonderful little tuff of red hair. It made Vanessa giggle.

“So the drapes match the carpet!”

She didn’t give Valerie time to react. She gently grabbed the backs of Valerie’s thighs, and pulled her cunt down onto her face.

Valerie had gotten just as wet as her. Vanessa barely even had her tongue out and she had already gotten her face wet with girl juices! She licked Valerie’s lips, making her tremble above her.

Vanessa gasped as she felt a soft, warm tongue gently probing her pussy. She returned the favor by sucking up some of Valerie’s juices, and gently running her tongue over her clit.

Emboldened, Valerie gently pressed her tongue into her cunt. Vanessa gasped and writhed, pressing her hips up minutely to get more of Valerie’s tongue into her.

When Valerie giggled, it sent tremors through her. And when Valerie pushed more of her tongue into her, Vanessa had to return the favor, so she sucked at Valerie’s stiff little love button.

She giggled as Valerie thrashed and gasped, and Vanessa shivered with pleasure as she felt Valerie’s tongue play into and out of her, both from Valerie’s efforts to go down on her and her own reactions to being sucked at.

Vanessa felt an orgasm swelling in her; she kissed Valerie’s cunt, and licked it top to bottom with her tongue, the taste of pussy urging her orgasm along.

Valerie moaned and moved, her body trembled. Vanessa tried to hold her orgasm back, but Valerie proved to be too good at eating pussy.

Vanessa thrust her hips upward, and came. A split second later, Valerie came, her cunt leaking her cum onto Vanessa’s face.

Her heart pounding, Vanessa felt like collapsing onto the bed. Yet at the same time, she needed more.

“God,” Valerie moaned, “I…I never knew I’d be here, eating Vanessa Harrow out~~”

“I, I’m glad I could finally get you in bed,” Vanessa gasped. “Fuck, you’re too hot…”

“Aw, my boss thinks I’m hot,” she smiled.

“So hot, and good at eating pussy.” Vanessa slapped her upturned ass. “Your cousin is a lucky woman. But I’m not your boss now.”

“Oh!” Valerie moaned at the slap. “T-then we’re just two hot, consenting adults?”

“Always,” she smiled.

“What about round two?” She asked, wiggling her hips.

“A-actually,” Vanessa smiled, “I was wondering if you’d like to try something.”

Valerie nodded enthusiastically.

“My bag is over there. Open it up, and look in the top compartment. There’s a zipper by the wheels.”

Valerie got up, her legs rubbery, and walked over. Vanessa watched, her pulse picking back up as she stared at Valerie’s ass.

The younger woman opened her luggage. She rummaged around, then came to a very sudden stop.

“Well~~~?” Vanessa giggled.

“Vanessa Harrow,” Valerie gasped, a laugh barely hidden, “you are one naughty mother.”

Valerie turned around, carrying Vanessa’s strap on dildo. She had modeled the purple monster using Emma’s large and hefty cock.

“I want you to use that on me,” she smiled.

Valerie’s face lit up, and she ran over to the bed. Vanessa got up to kiss her.

“Ah ah,” Valerie giggled, stopping her. “This thing needs to be warmed up first.”

Vanessa opened her mouth, expecting to get a mouthful of the wonderful dildo.

“No, not that way,” Valerie giggled. She leaned back, resting her weight on the headboard. “This way.”

She spread her legs, showing off her ginger hair, wet with Vanessa’s saliva and her own arousal. She brought the tip of the dildo to bear, and gently rubbed it along her pussy.

“Ooh, this is sooo much fatter than my brother,” she moaned.

Vanessa couldn’t just sit there! She dipped her hand down to her pussy, and once she got it wet with her own juices, began rubbing her clit.

“My brother has such a biiig long cock,” Valerie purred. “He stirs up my cunt so well~~but this beast, oooh, it’s so much thicker than him. I wonder…”

With the tip nice and lubricated, Valerie gently pushed it into her pussy.

“G-God! So fat!!”

“It’s modeled after my friend,” Vanessa gasped, rubbing her clit harder and harder.

“Who’s your hung friend?” Valerie moaned as she slid more of the fat dildo into her.

“Emma! Emma Matlock!!”

“T-the cook?” Valerie cried out, her body trembled. From Vanessa’s experienced eyes, she knew Valerie just came. And she barely had the dildo in halfway! “Oh fuck oh God, she’s got a cock?”

“And it feels soooo good to suck it and fuck it~~”

“I’ll introduce you to my brother,” Valerie moaned, “just introduce me to Emma!”

“Deal!”

Valerie pushed a little more of the dildo into her, and cried again, thrashing wildly. She slumped to the side, and weakly pulled the dildo out.

“Fuck,” she gasped, “I…I can’t believe I came twice from a dildo…I’ve got to have Emma fuck me.”

“She’s so good,” Vanessa gushed. “But what about me~~?”

Laughing, Valerie pushed herself up. She started to put it on, but Vanessa couldn’t wait.

She crawled over to Valerie, and smothered her with a kiss. Valerie moaned into her, and Vanessa gently pushed her onto the bed. Valerie barely had the dildo strapped to her.

“Wanna ride you,” Vanessa slurred, her body begging for something big and hard to be put into her.

“I wanna see those big tits of yours bounce,” Valerie giggled.

Vanessa reached down, only to feel the younger woman gently slap her hands away.

“Let me.”

She gasped as she felt Valerie line up the dildo with her sopping wet cunt; she could feel the lingering warmth of Valerie’s cunt, along with her juices. The second she had it in position, Vanessa pushed down onto it.

“Ooooh God~~~” She moaned.

“Fuck,” Valerie giggled. “You love this dick, don’t you?”

“So~~much~~!”

Vanessa never got tired of how Emma filled her cunt, even if she only had a model of her friend’s cock. She felt her pussy being speared, filled to the brim. And she loved seeing the gorgeous redhead under her.

“Look at these things,” Valerie slurred. She reached up and grabbed her tits.

“Careful—“

The words weren’t out of her mouth when Valerie squeezed. Vanessa moaned as her tits leaked milk. It dribbled down Valerie’s hands, some even fell onto her face.

“Oh! Oh…”

Valerie lapped up her milk.

“Oh, Vanessa, you’re so tasty~~”

“Y-you should taste Emma’s milk…”

“I have to!” Valerie slapped her fat ass. “Now get to bouncing.”

Moaning, Vanessa put her hands on Valerie’s shoulders, and pushed herself up. Her pussy fought to keep the dildo inside her, but the silicon proved too slippery, and her own wet arousal didn’t help. She felt it leave her, she felt her pussy begging for it back, and she screamed when she pushed back down on it. She screamed at how it filled her, how it completed her, oh she loved Emma’s dick!!

“That’s it,” Valerie giggled, slapping her ass again. “Make those milky titties bounce.”

Vanessa’s eyes crossed as she fucked the dildo. She felt her tits bouncing all over the place. Every so often, Valerie would reach up and squeeze them, spraying a little stream of milk all over her.

Vanessa plunged down onto the dildo and came when she saw Valerie rub her milk into her skin. Her eyes crossed as she saw the redhead drink her milk.

“Oh God, this is so good~~” Valerie purred. “And this is a great dildo! I could feel you cumming, you came hard, didn’t you?”

Vanessa had to catch her breath, but she nodded weakly.

“Good!”

Valerie pushed her hips up, making Vanessa gasp. She held her up, and pulled the dildo out of her, making Vanessa cry and whine. But it didn’t take long for Valerie to roll her over, to push her into the bed. Vanessa gasped again when Valerie scooped up her legs, and gently pushed them up towards her head.

“You’re so flexible!” She smiled.

Vanessa looked down, just in time to see the fearsome dildo gently slap against her exposed cunt. She shivered as she felt it rub her clit.

“We’re gonna have some fun now,” Valerie said, licking her lips.

Vanessa couldn’t talk, but she could dumbly grin.

Valerie needed a hand to line up the dildo, but she did it quickly. She never left Vanessa hanging; she gently pushed the dildo into her cunt, while pushing her legs towards her head.

The feeling of that fat dildo’s cockhead being pushed into her made Vanessa scream and writhe. At least, she tried to writhe; Valerie held her down expertly.

“That’s it, take it,” she purred. “Ooh, it’s going in so easily! You must really like fucking Emma to get this good.”

“I—I—I do!!”

She screamed as she felt the dildo fill her up. She cried and gasped as she felt her insides moving to accommodate the beast, and she lost it when Valerie started fucking her.

Valerie moved her hips in a strong rhythm. She dragged the dildo out, then gently pushed it back in, she had experience with this! Maybe the cousins did have fun with each other…

Vanessa gasped and moaned, she felt her tongue lolling about as Valerie worked her over. Ooh, it filled her up sooo well! And she got to stare at the gorgeous, stacked young woman all the while!

She watched Valerie’s boobs bounce about, she watched her red pony tail swing behind her like a metronome, even the slight discomfort from having her legs driven above her in a mating press didn’t dissuade Vanessa at all.

Vanessa cried out as she came, her pussy clamping down on the dildo. But Valerie never stopped.

She screamed and thrashed as the dildo overstimulated her pussy. She almost felt her mind melting from the pleasure of being fucked while cumming. She cried, tears welled in her eyes and dripped down her face.

“M-more!!”

“God, I never knew you could be such a freak,” Valerie grinned drunkenly. She brutally pulled the dildo out, making Vanessa thrash and cum again.

As she rode her chained orgasm out, Valerie let her legs go. She leaned in, and sucked on her right nipple, getting a mouthful of her sweet mother’s milk.

“Mmmmmm~~”

Vanessa’s cries came in stammers as she shook. She held Valerie close to her, pressing her into her breast, urging her to drink more.

And drink Valerie did.

Finally, Vanessa’s strength sagged just enough for Valerie to free herself.

“God, this is delicious,” Valerie gasped, drying her mouth off with the back of her hand. “But you wanted more, so~~”

She roughly rolled Vanessa over.

“Wait!” She yelped.

“What? You wanted more.”

“But—!”

“’Butt’ yes!”

She felt Valerie gently pull her large, pillowy ass apart. She could feel cool air brush against her puckered asshole.

“Oh nooo~~~” She drooled.

Valerie set the dildo against her ass. She could still feel her own warmth on the silicone.

“Wow, you are a huge slut, aren’t you?” Valerie smiled. “All I did was put the dildo against your ass, and it just opened up for it!”

“I…I have a lot of experience with my ass,” Vanessa drooled, proud of herself.

“Then who needs to take the slow route?”

That gave her all the warning she’d ever need. Vanessa felt the stiffened silicone being pushed into her ass. She felt her puckered hole being driven open, she felt the lubed up sex toy diving deep into her.

She pushed against the bed, pushing her chest up as she moaned to the heavens.

“Oh, you really like this then!”

Valerie gently took a handful of her hair, and pulled back just a little. Feeling her hair being pulled, feeling the tug against her scalp, that sent Vanessa over the edge. She gurgled and thrashed as her orgasm tore her mind apart.

She weakly fell onto the bed, but that didn’t stop Valerie.

Not that she wanted Valerie to stop.

The younger woman kept her handful of hair, and used that to anchor herself. She pulled the dildo out, and slammed it back home. Vanessa gurgled her pleasure as Valerie set a punishing rhythm.

She pulled the dildo out, pausing for half a second before ramming it back home. Vanessa felt her breath leaving her lungs, only to be pulled back in as Valerie drew the dildo out. She lost track of time as Valerie railed her with her sex toy.

The only thing that mattered was having the redhead fuck her.

Vanessa cried out again as Valerie pulled another orgasm from her; then she realized just how hoarse her voice sounded.

“One more thrust,” Valerie hissed.

With all her might, Valerie drove her hips into her, shoving the dildo far, far up her ass. She leaned her full weight into Vanessa, even lying on her back, her breasts pushed into Vanessa.

She moaned, utterly spent.

Vanessa twitched a little as Valerie pulled the dildo out.

“Was that good?” The redhead asked as she crawled behind Vanessa.

“Perfect~~” Vanessa slurred.

“Good.” Valerie laughed. “Fuck, I can’t believe I’m having this weekend!”

“I’m glad we did,” Vanessa said, gently taking Valerie’s hand.

“D-do you think we got time tomorrow for you to use that thing on me…?”

“Sundays are always the slow days of the convention,” Vanessa said. “I don’t think we’ll be missing anything~~”


	5. A Very Happy Harrow Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa has spent dozens of hours each week to secure more funding for the Sycamore Falls Institute.  
> She's spent so much time and effort preparing for success, she forgets what to do after her plans succeed.  
> Realizing that she might've grown distant from her children, she schedules a much-needed family beach day. A beach day that her children decide to take a little further.

Vanessa walked, almost stormed, through the halls of Sycamore Falls. She could hear the heels of her shoes clicking against the tiles as she made her way to her office. The last bell of the day had rung maybe fifteen minutes ago, so she missed the mass exodus of students.

There were still some students in the halls, going to clubs or sport practice. They saw her, and gave Vanessa a wide berth.

Vanessa’s mind was elsewhere, and filled with stress.

“Principal Harrow!”

Emma jogged over, a big, easy smile on her face. She wore a long-sleeve chef’s shirt, which strained to contain her enormous breasts.

“You look so serious,” Emma said, falling in next to Vanessa. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Vanessa sighed, “I’m just nervous.”

“Is this about your auction idea? Vanessa, I thought the deans approved it.”

“They did, it’s just…”

“Ah, there you are!” A voice rang out.

It was Valerie. She wore a flowery shirt, light green with a low neckline, the opposite of Emma’s shirt; her breasts bounced this way and that as she ran over.

“Mademoiselle Villard, this is a surprise, ” Vanessa said. “Are you working late?”

“Wow, you sound super stressed,” Valerie said.

“I am,” she admitted. “I’m supposed to get feedback from the auction any day now. The waiting is _killing me_.”

“Holy hell, you sound totally out of it,” Emma gasped.

“One-hundred-percent,” Valerie agreed.

They reached Vanessa’s office. Terri, her administrative assistant, looked up.

“Vanessa,” Terri smiled. “I thought your meeting ran late, so I replied to some emails and rescheduled some meetings; I updated your calendar.”

“Terri, you’re a godsend,” Vanessa gasped.

“Just doing my job. Are you okay? You sound like you’ve run a half marathon.”

“It sure feels like it.”

“Mind if we check in with you?” Emma asked. “Sounds like you need to vent a little.”

“Seriously, all this stress isn’t good for you,” Valerie nodded.

“You should listen to your friends,” Terri said. “I’ll take care of things for you.”

Vanessa smiled. What would she do without Terri? She walked back to her office, her two friends-with-benefits following her. She fell into her plush leather chair with a groan. Emma and Valerie pulled up chairs.

“Talk to us,” Valerie said. “How are you dealing with this stress?”

“Aside from poorly,” Emma said.

“Lord, I don’t know,” Vanessa gasped. “The Institute needs this new revenue stream. It’s the only way we can cut down on tuition without sacrificing…well, everything. Student-to-teacher ratios, talented professors, suitable education materials, tablets or laptops…”

“Wow, I never knew Principal Harrow could get so stressed,” Valerie said.

“Please don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” Vanessa groaned.

“It sounds like you’re not here,” Emma smiled.

“Yeah, the lights are on, but nobody’s home,” Valerie laughed.

“Ha ha, very—“

Vanessa’s computer chirped; she got a new email. She saw a little notification.

_Results of the auction—_

She spun around, hammering out her password.

“Vanessa, can it wait?” Valerie begged.

“It’s the results of the auction,” she gasped.

_Results of the auction and your community integration proposal._

_While the attached file has specific details, please know that your goal was not only hit but surpassed. The deans and school board are ecstatic about the success._

Vanessa opened the attachment. Columns and rows of numbers greeted her, but she knew everything; she made it herself a few weeks ago. Vanessa scrolled down to the one cell that truly mattered: net total.

And that total had six wonderful figures sitting in a beautiful field of green.

“Yes!”

“It’s that good?” Emma asked, excitement creeping into her voice.

Vanessa nearly pried her computer screen off its hinge as she turned it around.

“Oh my God,” Valerie gasped.

“The auction made that much?” Emma stammered.

“Yes it did!”

“Oh my God, Vanessa!”

Emma and Valerie jumped up and pulled her into a hug. They were screaming.

“Ms. Harrow?” The door opened, and Terri ran in. “Is everything okay?”

“Terri! Oh my God, I just got the results, look!!”

Terri saw the screen, and gaped.

“Holy shit!”

Laughing and screaming, she grabbed Terri and kissed her full on the lips. Terri, to her credit, didn’t do anything but jump with joy.

Vanessa couldn’t talk properly. She could only scream and shout.

Eventually, everyone started to come down and catch their breaths.

“Ms. Harrow, Lord, this is crazy,” Terri grinned. “This is just…”

“It’s crazy,” Vanessa gasped, flopping back into her chair.

“It is,” Terri laughed. “God, I’m going home to celebrate.”

“Godspeed, Terri. See you tomorrow!”

“Yeah, congrats Vanessa,” Emma beamed. “Holy shit, that’s a _lot_ of money you raised.”

“What happens now?” Valerie asked.

“I can expand the Institute,” Vanessa said. She could feel every muscle in her body unknotting. “I can lower tuition, hire more teachers with proper pay and benefits, run the auction every year, the sky’s the limit!”

“You’re on cloud nine,” Emma laughed.

“I think some serious celebrating is in order,” Valerie purred, showing off a valley of cleavage. “What do you say…?”

“Can we?” Emma grinned, a bulge growing in her pants.

“I, I’m sorry, not for me,” Vanessa gasped. “God, I was stressing myself out too much.”

“You realize that _now_?” Emma laughed.

“Yes,” Vanessa blushed.

“It does look like you’re melting into your chair,” Valerie laughed.

Vanessa chuckled weakly. With the news wearing off, she started to realize just how tired and sore she felt. She spent weeks walking on eggshells, holding her breath, waiting for the results. Her entire body had spent days tensed, tightly wound, ready to explode.

But now? Her body relaxed, letting go of the stress she subjected herself to.

“Maybe we can get a rain check…?” Emma purred.

“I’ll take that,” Vanessa said. “But don’t let me stop you two from having a good time.”

“Yes, go home and do some more relaxing,” Valerie said.

Vanessa smiled. She should. Maybe she could relax with her children…

Her children that she hadn’t spent a lot of time with.

She spent so much time getting this auction off the ground, so much time organizing, Vanessa realized she had become absent in her children’s lives.

A knot of guilt started growing in her gut.

“I should,” Vanessa mumbled. “Oh God, I need to make this up to my kids.”

“They’ll like the news,” Emma said. “Jane and Josh have been worried about how much you’ve been working.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been spending more time with my kids than I have,” she pleaded.

“Josh gives good workouts,” Emma winked. “And I’m ‘teaching’ Jane some cooking.”

“I need to make this up to them,” Vanessa said.

“Yes, you do,” Emma smiled. “So get back home, spoil them, have fun with them. I know Josh would love having his mommy back~~”

“Thanks, Emma,” Vanessa smiled.

“Anything for a friend,” she smiled back. “Valerie…? I got the house to myself tonight; want to celebrate with me?”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Valerie gushed. “But only if I can bring my cousin.”

“Call Adam, tell him to get his sweet ass in gear.”

Vanessa smiled as she watched her friends leave. She just needed to rest a few more minutes, then she’d go home.

She paused. Why go straight home? She nailed a grand slam, she should celebrate.

“Might be a good time to break Jane’s little diet,” she smiled.

* * *

Vanessa twisted the handle, and hip-checked the door open.

“Jane? Josh? I’m home,” she called. “And I got dinner!”

By the time she closed the door, her children had walked in.

“Whoa, something smells good,” Josh said, sniffing the air. He wore jeans and a fitted t-shirt. It showed off his broad chest, slim waist, and abs, Vanessa forgot how much of a stud Josh had become. Add in his dark black hair and gorgeous brown eyes, and damn.

“Something smells…not vegan,” Jane said. Her daughter wore short shorts and a low-cut Institute shirt, showing off her still growing breasts. She looked every inch Vanessa’s daughter; hell, Vanessa often caught herself wondering if she had somehow gone back in time to look at herself. They had the same slim waist, squeezable ass, breasts, even the same hair; brown and wavy.

“Honey, I know you want to try going vegan because Gabriella took the plunge, but this is a special event.”

“Yeah, we could use a cheat day,” Josh nodded.

“You don’t even know what we’re celebrating,” Jane huffed, crossing her arms over her swelling chest.

“Aw, ease up,” Josh grinned. He gave his sister’s ass a playful slap, making Jane yelp.

“If you two don’t settle down, I’ll take this back,” Vanessa said. “Ta da! Authentic, Chicago-style deep dish pizza! Pepperoni, sausage, onions, green peppers, and mushrooms. And loaded with cheese and love.”

“Fucking awesome!” Josh gushed.

“Language, Josh,” she smiled.

“Mom, what’s this for?” Jane asked.

“A celebration, and an apology.” Vanessa talked as she got out some plates. “Remember the auction I’ve been working on?”

“The one that’s got you locked up? The one that’s kept you away from us?” Jane asked.

“Yes, that one,” Vanessa blushed. “I got the results back; it did _amazing_ , everything I wanted and more.”

“That’s great, mom!” Josh said.

“So does this mean we can get you to ourselves again?” Jane asked. “We haven’t been able to see you, or have any fun with you.”

“Yeah, I’ve been the top player on the football pitch, but you haven’t given me any rewards like you promised,” Josh huffed.

“I’ve had to fuck Josh because you won’t!”

“Oh, like that’s a punishment for you,” Vanessa rolled her eyes. “This is my way of apologizing. I love you two, but I got so focused on being Principal Harrow, I forgot to be the loving mommy you two need.

“The football—er, soccer season is ending, and I can’t make it up to you. Josh, I need to give you the love you need, and Jane, we need to have some mommy-daughter time. So that got me thinking:

“The two of you have some free time this weekend, right? No practices, no group projects, so how about we take a day trip to the beach?”

Jane and Josh grabbed some pizza, but gave Vanessa skeptical looks.

“Do you two not like going to the beach?” She asked, her brow furrowing.

“It sounds great,” Jane said. “Is the Institute doing something at the beach?”

“Why would they?”

“Mom, you bleed Sycamore Falls,” Josh sighed. “Most of our trips are trips where the Institute is fundraising, trying to recruit new students, or getting funding.”

“Like the museum trip last year,” Jane said.

“The Institute comes up with good trip ideas,” Vanessa blushed.

“Remember the trip to Disney World?” Josh asked.

“Oh yeah, the one that _just so happened_ to fall on an educational award ceremony that happened to be in Orlando,” Jane nodded.

“Okay, you made your point,” Vanessa snapped. “I just want to go as a family.”

“The beach _does_ sound good,” Jane admitted.

“Get some sun, do some swimming,” Josh added. “Sure, it sounds good.”

“Thanks,” Vanessa smiled. “We’ll pack a picnic, plenty of water and sunscreen, a football and Frisbee…”

“Wow, it really doesn’t have anything to do with school,” Josh said. “I’ve never seen mom this pumped before.”

“It’ll be great, you’ll see,” Vanessa promised.

“I’ll go find my swimsuit,” Jane sang. “After dinner, that is.”

* * *

The weekend came, and with it a very un-weekend-like alarm to rouse the Harrows.

Vanessa woke, yawning and stretching. She walked to the kitchen, glad to see her son and daughter following her. Her children’s groaning stopped when Vanessa whipped up a batch of pancakes and eggs.

They filled a picnic basket with sandwiches, plenty of water bottles, a Frisbee, sunscreen, blankets, and books.

Vanessa changed into her swimsuit, and wore jeans and a shirt over it. She called for her kids, and they piled into her car. Thankfully, the beach wasn’t very far away.

The weather couldn’t have been more perfect; sunny with only a few clouds, a gentle breeze, and warm water.

Josh raced ahead to claim a spot, but he didn’t need to; there were only a few people at the beach this early. They set up their big picnic sized blanket, and stripped down into their swimwear.

Josh put a lot of work into picking his swim trunks. They hugged his hips, showing off a teasing amount of his firm ass. They also pulled against his package, showing a gentle outline of his hefty cock. If one were to stare enough, they’d see everything; Josh’s cock and balls, his ass, everything. But they’d have to tear their eyes off his chiseled abs and broad chest first.

Jane didn’t dress any more conservatively. She wore a pair of boy-shorts that showed off her squeezable bubble butt. But her top made everyone stop and stare. It didn’t have any slim strips of materials; hell, it didn’t even have straps. It ran all the way up to her neck like a cross between a one-piece and a sports bra.

It would’ve covered every part of her chest if it wasn’t for the tit window.

A wide circle had been cut from the middle, showing off a nearly scandalous amount of cleavage. Being a Harrow woman, Jane had cleavage for days. Josh called her “Power Girl,” which made her laugh, and flush with pride.

Meanwhile, Vanessa’s suit looked like someone took a one piece suit and cut it apart. It ran from her crotch to her chest, with three separate strips of materials running around her body: one at her hips, holding her bottom in place, one at her waist, and one just below her ribs. It all drew the eyes to her top.

The top of her suit covered the outside of her breasts, but not the inside. It showed off far more cleavage than Jane did, all while _barely_ keeping her nipples hidden.

As she stripped, Josh blushed and averted his eyes; Vanessa could see his trunks straining against his growing member. She and Jane giggled, and made a scene of putting sunscreen on the other. Vanessa barely started to cover her daughter’s tit window when Josh gave up, running to the water with a very conspicuous bulge.

As much as she wanted to lay back and relax, they did come to swim. She and Jane got into the water, bringing their Frisbee with them.

The water felt cool, maybe a tad above being cold. But it felt refreshing, and with the sun climbing in the sky, it felt heavenly.

They made a little triangle, passing the Frisbee back and forth as more people arrived; people who could barely hide their staring.

Vanessa saw plenty of women, and more than a few men, gaze at Josh as he ran, jumped, and dove for the disc. Whenever he strayed too close to shore, he’d stand up and go back into deeper water. But for those few seconds where his trunks were fully out of the water, well, Vanessa wasn’t the only one checking out her son’s sizable package.

Jane took up a spot closer to shore, and several people ran into each other as they stared, either at her round, firm ass, or her cleavage-revealing “Power Girl” top. Vanessa could tell Jane relished the attention; why else would she strike poses when throwing and catching the Frisbee, or making such a show of bending over to pick it up.

Vanessa could feel lustful eyes roving over her. Her swimsuit, having so many tight strips, couldn’t take much movement. That, and if she moved too much, her boobs might just pop out! She still put on a little show, cheering and jumping as her son and daughter threw, caught, and dove for the disc.

Eventually they went back to their picnic blanket and pulled out some food. Jane had borrowed a recipe from her friend Gabriella, and made vegan crunch wraps. They were filled with roasted veggies, spicy grilled tofu, potato chips, and queso cheese made from cashews. Even Josh had to admit they were good.

After lunch, Vanessa decided to relax. Much to her surprise, her children decided to stay with her. Vanessa pulled out a bottle of tanning lotion, and with only a few cases of wandering hands, they settled in to relax.

Jane set a timer, and everyone stretched out, each reading a book. Vanessa caught a few people staring, _drooling_ at them. Jane’s timer went off, and they rolled over to even out their tans. Vanessa nodded off; Jane woke her.

The water called them back. So everyone grabbed some goggles and snorkels, and dove into the water.

They swam out further than normal, and spent a good hour diving, looking out deeper and finding curious fish who swam in to get a look at them.

Eventually, exhaustion sank in. They swam back, dried off, and got ready to leave. Before they left, Vanessa pulled her son and daughter aside to grab some ice cream. Vanessa got a chocolate taco, Josh a Sherbet, and Jane a Dove chocolate bar.

It turned out to be just the thing Vanessa needed. The sugar and chocolate gave her the energy to drive home. Jane ended up falling asleep, while Josh read.

* * *

“This was great, mom,” Josh smiled as they walked back into the house.

“It was so great to get you two all to myself,” Vanessa beamed. “God, it feels like forever since we really did anything as a family.”

“Mom, I feel like I have to say sorry,” Jane said. “I thought you were just bringing us along to play second-fiddle to the Institute.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” she said. “I’ve been too focused on being a principal, sometimes I forget that I have to be a mom. But I swear, I’ll do better.”

“Better at not working all the time?” Josh grinned.

“That too,” she said, blushing.

“You’re good at being a mom,” Jane said. “A little intense at times, but you’re doing a great job.”

“Yeah, stop being so hard on yourself,” Josh nodded.

“My babies,” Vanessa could feel her eyes tearing. “You’re both amazing.”

She pulled them in for a hug, and gave them a little squeeze.

“I’m glad that we had a family day,” she said.

Vanessa wanted to walk away, but she saw Jane and Josh trading a knowing look.

“What?”

Jane smiled, and Josh nodded.

“Mom~~” Jane purred, “we think you’ve been too hard on yourself.”

“Yeah,” Josh breathed. “You’ve done a great job with us.”

“And maybe you could use a little reminder of how much we love you…”

“Oh!” Vanessa gasped as Jane squeezed her ass.

“A reminder, or several,” Josh grinned. He ground his waist against her, and she could feel his cock.

“But I thought—“

“The beach was great, mom,” Jane gushed, “now let’s be great to you.”

“Come on, mom,” Josh smiled, taking her hand.

Jane giggled, and took her other hand, the two leading her up the stairs. Vanessa’s breathing deepened as she followed her children, her eyes darting between Jane’s succulent ass and Josh’s statuesque rear.

Once in her room, they led Vanessa to her king sized bed, and started to strip.

Vanessa gasped at Josh pulling off his t-shirt. He had a very sculpted frame thanks to the gym equipment she bought third-hand from the then tiny Sycamore Falls Institute.

Jane cooed as she gazed at her brother’s abs; Josh saw them, and chuckled.

Not to be outdone, Jane quickly pulled at her shirt, revealing her barely legal cleavage. She hooked her thumbs under the bottom of her bra, and slowly pulled it up, and up, and up…

When she flashed a mile of underboob, she pulled the top out, and her mouthwatering breasts spilled out. Josh and Vanessa gasped the sight.

Josh peeled out of his pants, undoing the draw strings around his trunks. He shimmied his hips; down came the trunks, and out came his cock.

Mother and daughter moaned at the sight. Josh didn’t have the biggest dick, but he had the thickest. Thicker than Vanessa’s wrist, Josh’s cock sprung upwards, reaching its full ten inch length. His balls sat high and tight, ready to pump out incestuous swimmers.

Licking her lips, Jane undid her boy shorts. Vanessa gazed at her little girl’s puffy pussy lips, which begged for something to be shoved into her.

Before her son and daughter could do anything else, Vanessa gently pushed them against her bed. Laughing, they fell over.

“You two let mommy show you how it’s done,” Vanessa breathed.

She swayed her hips back and forth, setting a rhythm. She pulled at the hem of her shirt, drawing against her. She could feel her breasts being pressed and squeezed; she leaned over just a bit, just to accentuate her chest.

Josh and Jane couldn’t tear their eyes off her.

Grinning, Vanessa slowly pulled her shirt up. She moved it side to side, in time with her swaying hips, until she had her shirt gathered under her boobs.

She slowly twirled around, pulling her shirt up, until she had pulled it off, exposing her swimsuit, all in the span of one slow spin. She tossed it to the side with a grin. Her children stared, enraptured.

Giggling, Vanessa bent over, pushing her arms together to press up her miles of cleavage, all while slowly undoing her pants. Turning to the side, she exaggerated the motion of shimming out of her pants, until she could feel her jeans sliding over her squeezable rump.

Josh’s cock leaked pre-cum, while Jane’s pussy ran like a leaky faucet.

Vanessa slowly wiggled out of her pants, kicking them free. Then she slowly brought her hands up to her swimsuit’s straps.

“Is mommy doing a good job~~?”

“ _Yes,_ ” son and daughter gasped.

She pushed the straps down her arms, feeling her breasts burst free. Jane moaned as Vanessa slowly pulled the rest of her swimsuit down, down, down, until she had it bunched up at her waist.

She did a little half-spin, until she faced away from her children. She slowly bent over, shaking her ass as she pulled down the rest of her swimsuit. Cool air caressed her hot pussy as she shook her ass.

Vanessa slowly turned around.

“Aw, are my babies thirsty?” She said, pouting her lips.

Josh nodded while Jane could only croak. Vanessa sashayed over to them, climbing onto the bed, kneeling between them. She grabbed her big, fat tits, massaging them, gently squeezing her nipples. She moaned, and felt a few drops of milk beading up at her nipples.

“Come and get it~~”

Daughter and son lunged forward, latching onto Vanessa’s tits. She shivered as she felt her children drinking from her; she trembled as she felt her breasts being milked.

“Let mommy help you too,” she cooed.

In her left hand, she gently rubbed Josh’s fat cockhead, lathering her hand with his pre-cum. To her right, she gently caressed Jane’s soggy cunt, covering her hand with girl-cum.

Then she grasped Josh’s cock, and gently slid two fingers into Jane.

Both of her children stiffened, shaking and trembling as she gently jerked them or fingered them. But they never stopped suckling at her tits.

Jane’s cunt felt hot and slippery. Vanessa felt Jane squeeze down and shake against her fingers. The deeper she went, the more of Jane’s girl juices coated her fingers, letting Vanessa finger-bang her daughter more.

Josh’s cock throbbed in her hand. She didn’t know if she felt the beating of his strong heart, or just that he wanted to cum from mommy’s hand. She relished his youthful strength as she slid up and down his magnificent shaft.

Josh’s hips began to buck, and Jane pulled her in more, her children trembling as they reached their edge. Vanessa stepped up her pace until her children pulled away from her tits.

“C-cumming!!” They cried out in tandem, milk dribbling down their chins.

Vanessa squeezed Josh’s dick and plunged her fingers into Jane’s blazing hot quim. Josh’s hips bucked as his cock blasted out a fresh load of cum. Jane cried, squeezing down on Vanessa’s arm as girl-cum leaked out of her.

Josh’s cock blasted out three, four, five wads of cum, which fell across his chest, waist, and Vanessa’s hand. Jane eventually released her grip on her arm, but held on as she gasped for breath.

“Yum~~” Vanessa made a show of licking up her children’s ejaculate. “Fresh of the vine…”

“Mom,” Jane gasped, “that was incredible.”

“Not bad for an old lady, huh?” She smiled, giving her boobs a little shake.

“Better than a lot of girls,” Josh gasped for breath, his cock still hard.

“Do you have groupies in school?” Vanessa asked.

“Uh…”

“He’s got more than a few,” Jane giggled. “Sometimes, I have to beat them off of him.”

“She means that literally,” Josh grinned.

“Has my little boy learned anything from his groupies?”

“Not from his groupies,” Jane purred, “but from me.”

“Are you tutoring your brother?” Vanessa grinned.

“Well, you were too busy to punish him,” Jane said, “so I’ve been teaching him how to eat pussy.”

“This sounds like some lessons I taught to Emma,” Vanessa breathed.

“You taught Emma?” Josh gasped.

“The very same~~”

Smiling, Vanessa pushed Jane to the side, focusing on her brother. Vanessa scooted Josh further up the bed, leaving his dick for his sister, and his face for herself.

“Show mommy what you’ve learned…” she purred as she swung her legs over his face.

Josh wrapped his arms around her legs. Vanessa shivered as he breathed against her hot cunt. Then he gently kissed her puffy, wet folds.

Vanessa cooed as he lay a trail of kisses along her cunt. And she moaned when he started to gently lick her pussy.

“Is he using his tongue?” Jane asked.

“Y-yes,” she stammered. “But he kiii~~ssed me first~~”

“He’s learning,” Jane grinned. She grabbed his cock, although her fingers didn’t wrap all the way around it. “I think that deserves a reward.”

Jane opened her mouth, and sucked at his dick.

Josh twitched and groaned, although he never took his lips off Vanessa’s. She shivered from the vibrations. She gently played with her nipples, wary of squirting milk everywhere.

Jane had done a great job teaching Josh. He was gentle, but firm. He ran his tongue around her cunt, almost caressing it, and then he gently started to push into her wet cunt. Vanessa gasped and leaned forward, her eyes rolling back into her head as her son started to gently suck at her clit.

Josh held her tight. His kissing and sucking grew more passionate, his kisses more fiery. Vanessa could feel him falling into a good rhythm, then he’d move faster and faster, kissing, sucking, and finally pushing his tongue into her pussy.

Jane mirrored her brother’s enthusiasm. She sucked at his thick cock, bobbing her head up and down until she finally took a deep breath and pushed herself down onto Josh.

Vanessa could see Jane’s eyes watering as she forced her brother’s cock down her throat. Eventually, she got a bit more than half of his dick in when she stopped; it seemed that she couldn’t take more. Vanessa made a mental note to give Jane some pointers.

She forgot about that mental note when Josh gently sucked at her stiff little clit.

“Ooooh right there honey, oh fuck you’re so good to mommy~~there, there, oh God I’m getting close just a bit more baby…”

Josh thrashed a bit. Jane could see it too; she stepped up her deep throating, bobbing her head up and down, moving faster and faster, jerking off whatever part of his cock she couldn’t get into her mouth.

“Baby~~there~~~aaaaah!!”

Vanessa squeezed Josh’s head between her thighs as he drove her over the edge. She cried out as she came, leaking more of her juices on Josh’s face.

Her son’s hips bucked, then flexed. Jane’s eyes grew wide; she pulled herself off his dick, and Josh’s cock blasted her with another wave of cum. Jane swallowed, only to open her mouth to swallow more cum.

Eventually, Vanessa’s climax peaked, and she nearly slumped forward.

“Aaah!!”

Josh gave her pussy one last passionate kiss.

“How is he, mom?” Jane giggled, wiping up the cum that got on her face.

“Oh honey, you’re doing a great job teaching him,” Vanessa gasped, pulling her daughter in close. Jane closed her eyes and opened her mouth, but Vanessa turned her head at the last second, and licked up a long, thick string of cum instead.

“And my little boy~~”

She swung her legs off Josh, who pushed himself up. His eyes were hazy, and he licked his lips. Swallowing Vanessa’s cum seemed to make his cock stand even harder.

“You’re so good to your mommy!”

Vanessa pulled him in close, and kissed him fiercely. She relished the taste of her pussy on his lips, taking a few extra seconds to French her boy.

“Your sister taught you well,” she breathed.

“She wasn’t the only one,” he smiled.

“Then you’ve got some good women working on you,” she laughed. “But I got a bit of a taste for pussy~~”

She pulled Jane in, and gave her a kiss. Jane giggled, and kissed her back; she had sucked up a bit more cum, and had a nice mouthful. When Vanessa kissed her, Jane gently pushed the cum into her mouth.

Vanessa opened her eyes in surprise, but giggled back, and greedily swallowed. Jane broke off the kiss, and leaned up, moving a few inches above her mother. Out of the corner of her eye, Vanessa saw Josh beating his meat as he watched.

Vanessa let her daughter snowball her. She let the cum drip into her mouth, until Jane gave her everything. She played with it in her mouth; the salty taste of her son’s seed mixed with both daughter and mother’s spit, giving it a gentle, almost creamy texture.

She made a show of swallowing.

“Now, be a good little girl and let mommy show you her love,” she purred.

Jane fell onto the bed, and spread her legs. Vanessa smiled, and crawled forward. But before she could get to Jane’s pussy, Josh grabbed her thick hips.

“Oh!”

“Mom, I can’t wait,” Josh gasped.

Vanessa felt him lay his lubricated cock against her ass.

“You want my ass? But honey, you only get my ass when you did something wrong~~”

“I don’t care, I love fucking your ass,” Josh breathed.

“I’ll have to find some other way to punish you,” Vanessa giggled.

She gasped as she felt Josh’s flared cockhead press against her ass. She bit her lip as he ground his hips forward, not enough to push it in, but enough to tease her.

Josh gently pushed forward, and Vanessa felt her asshole opening up for his glans. Josh spread her ass wide, making her eyes open.

“Oooh~~~”

“Mommy, you look so good getting fucked in the ass,” Jane smiled.

“Oh! Oooh!! J-Josh is just so good…”

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Josh groaned, gently pushing himself deeper and deeper into her ass.

Vanessa felt her son’s hot, thick tool diving into her, filling her up, stretching her out. Her eyes grew hazy as Josh fucked her, but not hazy enough to forget about Jane.

With Josh plowing her ass, she flopped down right on top of Jane’s pussy. She gave her daughter a kiss, then gently ran her tongue around her love button.

“F-fuuuck!” Jane moaned.

Josh finally got balls deep in her; she could feel his thick, heavy sack pressing against her ass. He gently pulled his dick out, nearly driving Vanessa crazy with pleasure. She sucked at Jane’s clit, making her daughter thrash. Then she got to eating her out, running her tongue up and down her pussy, sucking up the feminine juices, and pushing her tongue into Jane’s snatch.

She couldn’t do much, not with Josh fucking her ass. Any attempt at a rhythm failed as he would plow forward and pull out. Vanessa rode the wave of pleasure/pain. She’d whimper as he hilted himself, and nearly screamed as he pulled himself out.

So she ate Jane out in a very stilted, start/stop way. But Jane wasn’t bothered at all. She moaned, played with her tits, ran her hand through her hair, ground her hips forward to give Vanessa more to work with.

Josh grunted, his thrusts picking up speed. Vanessa’s eyes crossed as she felt his cock claim her ass, she tried to clench down to keep Josh balls deep in her, but her son wasn’t to be denied.

Finally, with two final thrusts, Josh roared, pushing himself deep into Vanessa’s ass and letting go another blast of cum. She screamed as she felt the hot, salty cream being pumped into her by her son’s mighty cock.

Josh slowly pulled out, making Vanessa twitch and gasp. His cock finally popped free, and she could feel his sticky seed leaking from her well-fucked ass.

“Did he do a good job, mommy?” Jane giggled.

“S-such a good job,” she gasped, wiping Jane’s juices from her lips.

“I’m still hard,” Josh said.

“Is my big man still in the mood for an ass to fuck?” Vanessa smiled.

“Oh, I am,” he grinned back. “But I don’t want anyone to feel left out.”

“Oh! Wait a second.” Vanessa rolled off the bed, and took a second to get her legs under her. She could hear her kids giggling as she stumbled off to her dresser.

She pulled open a drawer, and pulled a toy out.

“Maybe we can use this,” she smiled lustfully. In her hands, she held a very large, purple strap on dildo in her hands.

Jane and Josh gasped.

“Is that—“

“—Emma’s dick?”

Vanessa couldn’t help but laugh. Jane and Josh blushed, sheepishly looking at each other; they talked at the same time.

“The two of you know that Emma has a dick?”

“Yeah…” Josh mumbled.

“We fuck a few times a week,” Jane said with more conviction in her voice than her brother had.

“We do, too,” Josh said.

“Then you two know how big this thing is,” Vanessa smiled, sliding the dildo onto her crotch. “Josh, maybe you’d like to see your sister ride this beast.”

Jane’s eyes lit up, and she shivered with pleasure. Vanessa strode to her bed, the silicon dildo wavering in front of her. When she got to the bed, Jane leaned forward, and gave it a lick. She played with her tits while she gently sucked at it.

“Like your boobs?” Vanessa smiled.

“I do,” Jane gasped, “but…they’re also feeling a bit sore.”

She pulled her little girl into a kiss. Vanessa laid down on the bed, pulling Jane on top of her. Jane swung her legs over her hips, grinding her pussy against the purple monster. Vanessa gave her swelling breasts a nice, gentle squeeze.

“Raise your hips, darling,” she purred.

Vanessa reached down to grasp the Emma-dildo, and lined it up with her daughter’s sloppy wet cunt. Gasping and groaning, Jane ground her hips against the dildo’s tip.

She gasped as the tip sunk into her pussy. With the dildo in place, Vanessa put her hands to Jane’s hips, and gently pushed her down onto the dildo.

Jane cried out, then gave a big, long, low, moan.

“Oh, my little slut _has_ been busy with Emma~!” Vanessa giggled. “Josh, look how easy she’s taking it!”

“She’s a champ,” Josh gushed.

Jane’s eyes rolled in her head as she slid down the dildo. Vanessa could see her daughter’s taunt tummy expanding from the size of the beast. She smiled, as the dildo also stimulated her clit.

Finally, Jane took it all. She ground her hips against the dildo. But when she tried to move, Vanessa held her in place.

“Oh Josh~~”

Jane’s eyes widened. Josh pounced on his sister.

“W-wait~~”

Son mounted daughter. Vanessa saw Josh draw his hips back, and Jane gave a startled little yelp. Then she screamed to the heavens as Josh pushed his dick deep into her ass.

Vanessa could feel Jane thrash and tighten against the dildo. She could feel vibrations running along the dildo as Josh fucked his sister.

“That’s my girl!” She beamed. Jane practically collapsed on top of her, mashing their breasts together. Vanessa continued to massage Jane’s tits.

“Oooh God~~” Josh moaned. Vanessa heard a hearty slap.

“Are you balls deep in her?”

“I am,” Josh purred.

Jane babbled wordlessly. Her eyes watered, but a smile grew on her lips.

“Josh, baby? Why don’t you set a rhythm?”

With a grin, Josh wrapped his hands around Vanessa’s. Then he pushed Jane upwards, off his dick and the dildo.

Jane moaned, slobbering from the sensation.

Just when Jane nearly popped free of the dildo, Josh pulled her back down, making her howl. Vanessa giggled as Josh set a rhythm, fucking his sister as if she were just a sex toy.

Vanessa helped Josh pump Jane, moving her up and down, up and down, fucking her with the dildo as Josh railed her ass.

The dildo rubbed up against Vanessa’s clit, making her groan and writhe. Josh got a feral look in his face.

“Fuck, this ass is so good,” he groaned, stepping up his pace. He gripped Jane like she were some kind of pocket pussy. Jane nearly went completely limp. All she could do was hold onto Vanessa’s shoulders, slobber her pleasure, and try to form words.

Josh hissed. Vanessa could feel her own orgasm growing, all from feeling the dildo play with her clit, having her daughter’s tits pressed against her own, and from seeing her little girl get fucked out of her mind.

With a grunt, Josh hilted Jane, holding her in place. Vanessa could feel the dildo vibrate as his cock blasted another thick, creamy load. Jane alternated between screaming and gasping for breath.

Finally, Josh relented, letting his grip on Jane’s hips slip.

“That,” he gasped, pulling his still twitching sister off his dick, “was great~~”

“It felt great, baby,” Vanessa purred.

She gently lay Jane next to her. She looked up, and could see that Josh’s dick was still hard.

“Baby, do you have another one of those in you?” She smiled.

“I…I think I do,” he stammered. His cock flagged, just a bit.

“Because mommy could use that kind of loving~~”

Any droopiness that hit Josh’s dick vanished in a second.

“Mommy~~” Jane gasped, “c-can I use the dildo?”

“Oh of course, baby,” she smiled, kissing her daughter. She wiggled out of the dildo, and gently poked Jane in the face with it.

She laughed, and gave it a little lick. Vanessa let Jane get the dildo onto her.

“Ready, mom,” Jane smiled, rolling onto her back.

She climbed on top of her daughter, and stuck her ass up in the air. She yelped as Josh gave her wide rear a firm slap. Giggling, she wiggled her way up to the tip of the dildo.

Biting her lip, Vanessa pressed the dildo against her, and gently pushed down on it. With a gasp, the tip sunk into her. Moaning, groaning, and grinding her hips, Vanessa slowly pushed herself down, feeling the dildo fill her, stretch her out…

She didn’t get any further, because Josh pressed his dick against her well-fucked back door. Before she could get a word in, he grabbed her hips, and _pushed_ himself into her.

Vanessa screamed as Josh’s dick speared her. But she howled as Josh also slammed her down on the dildo.

She could feel both her boy’s dick filling her, and the dildo stretching her pussy out. She could feel the two pressing against each other, rubbing against each other with only her body between the two.

“Fuuuck this is amazing,” Josh grunted.

And just like Jane, Josh gripped her waist, and began pumping her like she were nothing more than a toy. She cried and babbled as her son set a brutal pace.

Josh pulled her off his dick, and the dildo ribbed her as it left her as well. And when he slammed her down, she felt both his hot dick and the silicon Emma-dick fill her up. Her eyes crossed, and she forgot how words worked.

“Shit, g-gonna cum,” Josh slurred. “Oh God, my dick is gonna fall off from this night…”

“Come on, bro, cum in her,” Jane giggled. “Pump mommy up with your cum!”

“Do it,” Vanessa begged. At least, she hoped that’s what came out of her mouth.

She relented, releasing herself to her son’s desires. He kept pumping away at her, ramming his dick into her, Vanessa wasn’t sure how much more she could take before her mind broke from pleasure!

Then Josh slammed her down, and came. Vanessa could feel his cock twitching deep inside her ass, but he let out less cum than before.

Gasping, Josh pulled Vanessa off his dick. She could feel his cock going flaccid before it even left her. She collapsed, rolling over next to her daughter.

“God,” she breathed, “that was great~~”

“So great, mom,” Josh said. He flopped down on the bed, next to Jane.

Jane moaned.

“Honey, you can’t want to go again,” Vanessa gasped.

“N-no, it’s not that,” she mewled, grasping her breasts. “My tits…They’re really sore! T-they kind of hurt, but they…it almost feels like they’re burning!”

Jane moaned and wiggled, squeezing her breasts, playing with her nipples. Suddenly, she gasped.

And milk dribbled out.

“Oh!”

Vanessa and Josh stopped, staring at Jane.

“Oh, this feel _sooo_ good~~”

“Jane,” Vanessa smiled.

“What?” She looked up, and saw her tits leaking milk. “W-what?”

“My little girl is growing up!!” Vanessa pulled Jane into a tight hug. “Oh, she’s started to lactate!”

“Jane,” Josh gasped.

“Oh my God, you were getting to the age,” Vanessa gushed.

“B-but I thought you had to be pregnant,” Jane gasped as she milked herself.

“Our family is a little different,” Vanessa smiled. “You don’t think I was the only one, did you?”

Jane lifted a milk-covered hand, staring.

“I…I’m milking?”

Vanessa grabbed her hand, and licked the milk off.

“Mmmm~~you taste just as good as I do, too!”

Josh dove at Jane, latching onto a nipple. Jane gave a startled _meep_ , but it turned into a sensual moan. Vanessa took her other tit in her mouth, and gently suckled.

“So good,” Josh gasped.

“I see you like it,” Vanessa giggled, pointing to his dick.

His flagging dick tried to stiffen itself, but the night of fucking and cumming had done a number on Josh; he couldn’t get more than half hard.

“My girl, I’m so glad I got to be here for your first milking,” Vanessa laughed, pulling Jane up into another hug.

“I’m glad you’re here too, mom,” she smiled, hugging her back.

“Yeah, and not working all the time,” Josh laughed.

“From now on, I’ll be different,” Vanessa promised. “I’ll still be Principal Harrow, but I’ll make sure to just be Vanessa to my friends, and mom to you two.”

Her amazing, beautiful children pulled her into another hug.

And Vanessa finally realized she didn’t have to be one or the other; she could be all three people. A principal, a woman, and a mother.


End file.
